Digimon Frontier: The Miracles Chronicle's
by Emperor92
Summary: Los Señores Demoniacos han despertado de su largo sueño y buscan la resurreccion de su lider Lucemon. La ultima resistencia del digimundo pide la ayuda de 5 humanos elegidos por el Caballero de la Realeza Magnamon, para que salven ambos mundos. Llego la hora de que los nuevos Caballeros Legendarios despierten. Personajes OC, Reboot del anterior proyecto de similar nombre.
1. Prologo

**Digimon Frontier: The Miracles Chronicle's **

**Prologo: El elegido de Magnamon **

_Un bosque cubierto por la neblina de la noche. A lo lejos se ve una gran edificación que se alza sobre los árboles, las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un palacio para aquellos guerreros que luchaban por el digimundo. Los pasos de esos dos últimos guerreros eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Su andar era cansado, débil, sus fuerzas se disipaban, pero debían seguir adelante para cumplir con su misión final. En eso, detrás de ellos se escuchan fuertes pisadas, haciendo que los árboles se sacudan con velocidad, como si de un terremoto se tratara, además del sonido de un vehículo motorizado, que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Las dos siluetas se detienen al ver como algo grande salta sobre ellos, siendo una motocicleta. Al detenerse, pueden ver claramente a quien les persigue y sin siquiera inmutarse, se preparan para la batalla mientras su enemigo desenfunda un arma de doble cañón y con un rápido movimiento, jala del gatillo._

El sonido de la alarma fue suficiente para que ese pobre chico se levantara asustado de su cama. Al ver que se encontraba en su habitación, alzo sus manos para mirarlas temblar. De nuevo había sido solo eso, un sueño que lo había atormentado por varios días desde que había entrado a la secundaria. No era la mejor forma de empezar su segunda semana, pero era mejor olvidar eso. Se disponía a dormir un poco más después de apagar la alarma, lástima que la segunda empezó a sonar.

— ¡Ryoku, ya levántate! – la voz de una mujer se escuchó fuera de la habitación - ¡Ya son las 6:30 y no te daré desayuno si no te aseas para tus clases!

Al escuchar como su madre decía la hora, se alarmo al saber que podría llegar tarde de nuevo a sus clases, así que levantándose a toda prisa para tomar una ducha y alistarse para salir a la escuela. Encendió la luz para entrar a su baño. Su habitación no era la más ordenada del mundo, pero estaba aceptable para un chico de 14 años. Una cama sencilla, un mueble en frente suyo con una pantalla y una consola de videojuegos para su entrenamiento, un pequeño escritorio con su confiable laptop para sus deberes escolares; un ropero al lado de su cama y a un pequeño estante con libros, mangas y una figurita de un personaje femenino que admiraba de pequeño. Una vez que se ducho, seco su cabello con cierta prisa y saco sus ropas para la escuela. Una sencilla camisa blanca con una corbata azul y un pantalón de vestir negro, aunque no se quejaba, pero el prefería usar un pantalón de mezclilla para estar más relajado, por desgracia para él, solo los viernes se permitía llevar ropa libre, así que debía resignarse. Salió de su habitación y apago la luz mientras se terminaba de peinar sus cabellos negros y alborotados y se ajustaba la corbata. Al salir vio a su familia, su madre de cabellos castaños y peinados con su habitual mandil de cocina, su padre de cabellos negros y peinado formal con su traje de oficina, su hermana menor por solo tres años con su uniforme escolar de blusa y falda negra desayunando con tranquilidad y a su pequeño hermano desayunando un poco de fruta y galletas.

— Buenos días a todos – el chico se sentó a la mesa al lado de su padre y en frente de su hermana

— Por poco y no la cuentas Oni-chan – la chica frente suyo de cabellos castaños se burló mientras comía su fruta

— No molestes niña…

— Ryoku, Riko, no discutan – hablo el padre con tranquilidad mientras desayunaba – es muy temprano para eso

— Si Oto-san, lo sentimos

— Los regañaron – se burló Taeru, el pequeño de la familia apuntando a sus hermanos mayores

— Al menos te preparaste en tiempo record – la madre se acercó con el desayuno de su hijo – Ryoku, ¿De qué sirve el despertador si no lo usas?

— Lo siento Oka-san, pero solo quería unos minutos más de descanso

— Eso te pasa por desvelarte viendo ese anime de ninjas

— Pequeña demonio… - Ryoku miraba a su hermana con enojo mientras desayunaba

— Bueno, mientras no descuide sus estudios – hablo el padre mirando a su hijo – solo recuerda que todo está bien, con moderación

— Gracias Oto-san

— ¿Entonces yo también puedo desvelarme viendo caricaturas hasta tarde? – hablo el pequeño con inocencia

— Tu apenas tienes 7 años, aun no puedes hacer eso – el regaño de su madre desanimo al pequeño

Ryoku solo rio con la escena familiar, era una buena forma de empezar su semana. Sin darse cuenta, se percató de las noticias que transmitían en la televisión, algo que se llevaba repitiendo desde hace varios días. Aparentemente se habían estado presentados fallas eléctricas y constantes imágenes en el internet que distorsionaban las señales. No era nada peligroso, pero si inusual. Ryoku no pudo evitar sentirse curioso por esa noticia, como si lo necesitara saber, pero el regaño de su madre para que se apresurara fue suficiente para devolverlo a la normalidad y seguir con su desayuno. Unos minutos después, el padre salió en su auto, llevando consigo a Riko para dejarla en la escuela primaria, mientras Ryoku se ponía sus zapatos, tomaba su mochila de color rojo con líneas doradas y salía hacia la secundaria, mientras era despedido por su madre y su hermano Taeru, que entraba al preescolar en una hora más. Ryoku camino por las calles de su ciudad revisando su celular y escuchando algo de su música preferida para relajarse en el camino, aunque no podía quitarse ese sueño de la cabeza. Siempre era el mismo, se veía como alguien corriendo por un bosque, luchando contra criaturas extrañas y a su lado siempre estaba un caballero de armadura blanca con una lanza y un escudo y algunas veces una especie de gato blanco con guantes amarillos. Era extraño, pero muy preciso. Llego a la secundaria sin ningún problema, pero antes de entrar, escucho un ruido provenir de uno de los árboles de cerezos de la entrada. Al acercarse, vio una colita moverse por una de las ramas, pero era extraño, pues esta tenía un anillo amarillo cerca de la punta. Estaba por acercarse para ver al posible felino, pero fue sorprendido por detrás.

— ¡Oye Ryoku! – un chico se acercó al peli negro - ¿Estas espiando a una chica?

— Claro que no Javier, solo vi algo que llamo mi atención

Ryoku vio a su lado a su amigo Shiro, con sus habituales anteojos, su cabello un poco largo y también negro y llevando en su cuello una cadena con una cruz, típica de sus tierras, además de su uniforme escolar.

— Si viste un lindo gatito, bien por ti – el sujeto de lentes se rio para después caminar al edificio – anda, que no quieres llegar

— Claro, dame un momento – Ryoku miro de nuevo al árbol, pero ya no había nada

Dejándolo muy extrañado, decidió mejor entrar al instituto. Llegaron a los casilleros para cambiar sus zapatos por zapatillas y luego se dirigieron a sus casilleros para tomar libretas y libros necesarios para sus primeras clases, mientras conservaban de los animes vistos la noche anterior. En eso, Ryoku vio llegar a su segundo amigo, un chico alto de tercer grado de cabellos verdes alborotados.

— Zack-senpai, buenos días – saludo Ryoku con formalidad a su amigo y superior

— Veo que llegaron a tiempo como siempre – Zack los saludo con una risita - ¿Acaso venían tomados de las manos?

— ¡Que no somos gay! – gritaron los dos amigos con enojo, llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros que pasaban por el pasillo

— A diferencia de Ryoku, yo soy mucho más hombre – hablo Shiro con burla

— ¡Oye, eso no es verdad! – Ryoku se molestó con las bromas de sus amigos

— Ya dejen de hacer ruido – en eso, una voz femenina se escuchó al lado del casillero de Ryoku – todas las mañanas son ruidosas con ustedes

Los tres chicos vieron a una de sus compañeras de cabellos largos y mirada seria, que usaba un collar con forma de murciélago en su cuello y los miraba con cierto enojo.

— Buenos días Kibo-san – Ryoku hizo una reverencia a la chica con rapidez – me disculpo por el ruido

— Kibo-chan, tan linda como siempre – Shiro aparto a su amigo para acercarse a la chica - ¿Qué pantis traes hoy? Si es lunes, solo deben ser las violetas

— Si vas a ser un pervertido al menos disimúlalo, como Ryoku – hablo Kibo con enojo dándole la espalda al grupo

— ¡No soy un pervertido, ya te dije que fue un accidente! – Ryoku se sintió herido al escuchar esas palabras de su compañera

— Mirar sus pantis al resbalarte no fue un accidente, fue un milagro que no te matara al vérselas – hablo Zack con burla – pero sigo creyendo que eres gay

— Valla, ya tan temprano con su habitual energía chicos – otra chica se acercó al grupo con tranquilidad

Los tres vieron llegar a una pelirroja de larga cabellera y llevando lo que parecía además de su mochila, un bolso con un kit de primeros auxilios. Al llegar, se acercó a Ryoku para palmear su hombro.

— Vamos Ryoku-kun, no te desanimes – la chica lo consoló mientras le daba un manga – con esto se te pasara el estrés de esta mañana

— Muchas gracias Riki-san – Ryoku guardo el manga en su casillero para cerrarlo

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña Shiori-chan? – pregunto Javier a la pelirroja

— Hoy casi da diez pasos – la chica saco su celular mostrando el video de una bebe de casi dos años caminando por la sala de una casa – está creciendo mi pequeña princesa

— ¡Es tan hermosa! – los tres chicos solo quedaron cautivados al ver a la pequeña reírse en el video

En eso, la campana sonó para anunciar el comienzo de la primera hora de clases. Todos se apresuraron a entrar a sus salones, pero Ryoku se detuvo al ver a lo lejos una silueta femenina de cabellos castaños miel que caminaba con prisa por otro pasillo. Pero al no poder apreciarla con detalle por la lejanía, la perdió de vista y se decidió a entrar al salón para empezar la primera hora. Las clases pasaban con tranquilidad para Ryoku y sus amigos, aunque dentro del chico seguían frescas esas imágenes del sueño que tuvo, como si él fuera el que experimentaba esa agitación, ese cansancio y esa desesperación. La tercera hora llego y llego una de las clases menos preferidas de la secundaria, en especial con el juego habitual de los lunes.

— ¡Hora de jugar Quemados! – grito el entrenador con naturalidad - ¡formen equipos!

— Odio este juego – hablo Ryoku con pesar

— Tus reflejos son malos, debes mejorarlos – hablo Shiro con tranquilidad a su lado - ¿de qué sirve que veas animes si no aprendes de ellos?

— No es lo mismo y lo sabes…

— Veo que volviste por mas – en eso, una voz llamo la atención de Ryoku

Frente suyo había un sujeto de su misma altura con cabellos negros largos y mirándolo con burla. En sus manos ya tenía unas pelotas del juego listo para jugar.

— ¿Cuántas pelotas aguantaras Ryoku? La última vez solo aguantaste tres en tu cara

— No me molestes Hanzo – Ryoku solo desvió la mirada – esto es solo un juego y ya

— Que poco valor, cuando aún recuerdo que en la ceremonia de la graduación de la primaria gritaste a todos: "Seré el mejor maestro de todos, lo juro por mi honor"

El decir esas palabras a forma de burla, Ryoku solo agacho la mirada, aunque Shiro no seguía la burla.

— Te aferras a un recuerdo de hace unos años para burlarte de mí – Ryoku hablo con enojo mirando a su compañero y rival – y a mí me llamas infantil

— Bueno, con los pelotazos de hoy, lloraras como un niño pequeño

Con esas últimas palabras, Ryoku, Shiro y su equipo se fueron a su lugar, mientras Hanzo y el suyo tomaron su puesto. En las gradas, el resto de la clase observaba con Kibo leyendo con aburrimiento sin ponerle atención al juego. La primera ronda empezó y las pelotas empezaron a ser lanzadas de un lado a otro, mientras Ryoku y Shiro estaban al fondo hablando con seriedad.

— ¿Otra vez ese sueño? – Shiro miro con seriedad a su amigo – ya va una semana que sigues soñando eso

— Lo sé, me preocupa mucho – Ryoku esquivo una pelota pare seguir conservando – pero ahora los siento tan reales, como si yo fuera el que estuviera corriendo con desesperación

— Bueno, ¿Y lo hablaste con tus padres?

— No sé si de algo serviría contarles sobre un sueño raro

— A diferencia de un "sueño húmedo" algo como eso no debería ser raro...

Sin darse cuenta, una pelota derribo a Shiro, dejando a Ryoku sorprendido y como único miembro de su equipo. El pobre vio como delante suyo estaba la mayoría del equipo de Hanzo, que se preparaban para rematarlo solo a él.

— Demonios, me descuide de nuevo – hablo Shiro con pesar

— Tonto, siempre les pasa lo mismo a ti y a Ryoku – hablo Kibo con seriedad mientras seguía en su lectura

— ¿Por qué nunca te veo participar en estos juegos?

— Permiso especial – hablo la chica mostrando una tarjeta de salud – me enferma el sudor y esas pelotas

— ¿Y porque te cambias el uniforme si no vas a jugar?

— … ya cállate y déjame leer mi libro – Kibo solo desvió la mirada con enojo al verse atrapada

Pero antes de que Shiro respondiera ante ese enojo, vio cómo su amigo escapaba de las pelotas con miedo. Hanzo y su equipo seguían lanzando pelotas sin darle oportunidad al chico de una defensa siquiera.

— Ríndete ya miedoso, ¿O acaso tu honor no te lo permite?

Con esas palabras de Hanzo, Ryoku se enfureció y al momento de que las pelotas fueron lanzadas, el las esquivo con mucha habilidad, moviéndose con velocidad, dejando a todos impresionados. Shiro no pudo más que impresionarse, mientras Kibo dejo caer su libro, siendo sorprendida por lo que vio, pero ambos notaron que las pupilas del chido se habían vuelto amarillas, algo extraño pues sus pupilas eran negras. Por acto de reflejo, Ryoku tomo algunas pelotas y las lanzo con destreza hacia sus rivales, dejando solo a Hanzo, pero cuando estaba por lanzar la última, resbalo en la cancha y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado, sorprendiendo a todos. Varios fueron a brindarle apoyo, mientras Hanzo se quedó petrificado, apretando sus puños con fuerza y un destello negro se hacía presente en sus ojos. Una hora después Ryoku despertaba en la enfermería, pero sobre él estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos que usaba un lindo vestido floreado con un peluche en forma de kitsune en sus manos.

— ¿Shiori-chan? – el pelinegro vio como la pequeña le sonrió

— ¡Lyoku-kun despertó! – la pequeña se levantó y fue con Riki que estaba presente – mami, Lyoku-kun despertó

— Ya lo veo mi pequeña – la chica abrazo a la niña para cargarla – nos diste un buen susto

— Lo siento – Ryoku se incorporó y vio que estaba en la enfermería - ¿Estuve mucho tiempo dormido?

— Solo una hora, te diste un buen golpe

— Al menos ya te ves mejor

Ryoku vio entrar a la encargada de la enfermería, una mujer de cabellera azulada y ojos aperlados con un destello gris. Usaba una bata de doctora y al llegar, Shiori se acercó a ella con mucha emoción.

— Debes tener cuidado, apenas va empezando este semestre – la mujer se acercó a Ryoku y acaricio su cabello

— Lo lamento Haruhi-sensei, prometo ser cuidadoso – el chico recibió una paleta de la mujer que le sonrió

— Te sugiero que descanses un poco más o tal vez debas comer algo. Riki-chan, ve con Shiori-chan a la cafetería por el almuerzo

— Yo me encargo Haruhi-san. Vamos Shiori-chan, veamos si tienen nuestro favorito

— ¡Siiii! – la pequeña fue con la pelirroja y salieron de la enfermería

— No cabe duda de que son madre e hija – sonrió la enfermera

— Valla forma de empezar mi semana – Ryoku se levantó para salir – gracias por todo Haruhi-sensei

— Una cosa más – la mujer se acercó al odio del chico, el cual se puso nervioso – no te preocupes por esos sueños, todo tendrá sentido muy pronto

Con una mirada de sorpresa, Ryoku vio como la enfermara lo acompañaba fuera de la enfermería, dejándolo muy confundido, mientras la enfermera sonreía con picardía mientras susurraba: _Magnamon escogió correctamente. _Una hora después, Ryoku seguía en sus clases después del almuerzo, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía extraño. En momentos volvía a recordar el sueño como si lo reviviera en ese momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? – Shiro le hablo a su amigo que se sentaba a su lado – te ves perdido

— No lo sé, ese sueño. Sigue en mi cabeza…

— ¡Ryoku-san! – la voz del profesor de literatura llamo la atención del peli negro – ya que te vez muy animado, interpreta el texto que estamos analizando

— ¡Si sensei! – el pelinegro se levantó en su asiento y tomo el libro en sus manos para recitar el texto – "En el momento en que la batalla se tornó en nuestra contra, mi corazón clama por justicia. Justicia por mi reino, por mis camaradas caídos, por la mujer a la que jure mi lealtad" – en ese momento, Ryoku vio de nuevo el escenario de su sueño mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillos nuevamente – "Mi vida llego a su fin, pero alguien más tomara mi lugar. Aquellos en los que deposito mi confianza, serán los héroes que salvaran mi mundo. ¡Y con mi muerte, los cinco Caballeros Legendarios despertaran y protegerán aquello que tú y tus terribles aliados destruyeron! ¡Gigat Extremo!

Al momento en que Ryoku grito lo último, en su mente apareció la silueta de alguien alzando los brazos y explotando en un destello dorado. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle y el brillo amarillo en sus ojos desapareció mientras veía como todos en la clase lo veían con sorpresa.

— Gracias Ryoku-san – hablo el sensei un poco sorprendido por lo dicho por el joven – pero no parafrasee tanto en la próxima ocasión

— Si sensei, lo lamento – el pelinegro tomo asiento mientras posaba su mano en su cabeza

El resto del día pasó sin ningún otro problema, aunque Ryoku no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño, sin darse cuenta que una pequeña silueta en forma de gato le seguía. Llego a casa y se dedicó a sus deberes, pasar un rato con su hermano y luego se retiró a su alcoba para descansar, sin contar nada de lo ocurrido a su familia del incidente con su golpe en la cabeza. Al anochecer, volvió a escuchar las noticias sobre las interferencias eléctricas, las cuales parecían ser más violentas, pero ya estaba muy cansado y realmente necesitaba dormir después de lo ocurrido. Luego de eso, Ryoku se vio de nuevo en ese sueño, pero vio que ahora estaba su cuerpo por completo, era libre de moverse. En eso, siente un gran estremecimiento en el bosque y ve a lo lejos como varias explosiones se escuchan a lo lejos. Al acercarse a la zona, Ryoku queda sorprendido por lo que ve, desde los arboles sale una especie de caballero de armadura blanca con una capa roja muy grande, mientras llevaba una lanza y un escudo y detrás suyo lo perseguía una inmensa bestia con forma de cocodrilo. Sus escamas eran rojas y tenía dos inmensas colas. Ryoku se asustó pero la bestia no parecía prestarle atención.

— ¡Ríndete de una vez Gallatmon! – grito el inmenso monstruo con maldad - ¡Al final terminare comiéndote, junto con Magnamon!

— Lo único que lograras, es que te destruya Leviamon – el caballero alzo su lanza, la cual empezó a brillar con fuerza - ¡**Lanza Real**!

Ryoku vio como esos dos seres extraños estaban luchando, pero un destello dorado llamo su atención, en especial porque venia del interior de las ruinas. Al entrar, vio una especie de altar en el centro del lugar, del cual aparecían unos extraños brazaletes de diferentes colores. Se acercó a ellos y por inercia tomo el del centro con sus manos, el cual empezó a brillar. En eso, unas explosiones llamaron su atención y detrás suyo vio a una criatura con una armadura dorada que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. Desde el techo apareció una especie de demonio vestido de motociclista, con una larga cola metálica, una máscara que revelaba tres ojos rojos.

— Todo termino Magnamon, toda esta persecución para nada – el demonio saco dos armas de fuego mientras apuntaba al guerrero

— Te equivocas Beelzemon, logre completar mi misión – el sujeto dorado alzo sus manos mientras su armadura empezaba a brillar – donde yo eh perecido, otros se levantaran. ¡Los Caballeros Legendarios se levantaran y acabaran con la tiranía de los Señores Demoniacos! ¡**Gigat Extremo! **

Del guerrero salió un aura dorada que se expandió por toda la zona, desintegrando todo a su paso y cegando a todos los presentes. Ryoku abrió los ojos y se vio en una especie de vacío blanco totalmente solo, hasta que vio como el llamado Magnamon estaba frente suyo, pero su cuerpo parecía desintegrarse.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? – Ryoku intento acercarse a la extraña presencia, pero esta desaparecía poco a poco - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Llego el final de mi vida – el sujeto extendió su mano cansado – no te preocupes, moriré sin arrepentimiento alguno, Ryoku

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Porque te elegí a ti. Muchas preguntas surgirán, pero te prometo que todas tus respuestas serán respondidas. Se fuerte y por favor, protege el digimundo

— ¿El digimundo? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo entenderás en su momento. Busca a tus compañeros, los demás Caballeros Legendarios. Ahora tu serás Magnamon

La extraña figura desapareció por completo, mientras Ryoku era rodeado de la extraña luz que desprendía el tal Magnamon, hasta que fue cegado de nuevo. Al abrir los ojos, estaba en su habitación y su alarma empezó a sonar. El peli negro se levantó para prepararse, pero se dio cuenta que en su brazo izquierdo había una especie de brazalete de color dorado en su muñeca, el cual parecía estar hecho de metal, con una pantalla en el centro y apagado. Ryoku intentó quitárselo, pero parecía adherido a su piel. Antes de poder continuar, escucho que su madre le llamaba para que se preparara para ir al colegio, a lo que Ryoku solo ignoro su situación y se preparó. Al salir, creyó que alguien de su familia vería el extraño brazalete, pero por alguna extraña razón, nadie lo podía ver, como si en su brazo no hubiera nada. Después del desayuno y de despedirse de su familia, Ryoku salió con rumbo a su escuela, mientras miraba el brazalete, sin entender que era lo que ocurría con este.

— ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? – Ryoku intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo - ¿Por qué no puedo quitármela?

— Eso es porque es parte de ti a partir de ahora – una voz femenina se escuchó debajo del peli negro – fuiste elegido por Magnamon

Ryoku vio debajo de él a un pequeño gato blanco con orejas puntiagudas que terminaban con pelos morados. Tenía una cola larga y delgada, con un anillo dorado cerca de la punta. Lo curioso es que estaba de pie con sus patas traseras y en sus delanteras, usaba unos guantes de gato de color verde.

— Ho-hola lindo gatito – Ryoku se agacho a la altura del gato que lo miraba curioso – te ves muy bonito, ¿Te perdiste?

— Si me tocas, te mueres – hablo el gato con voz femenina – no soy una mascota y mucho menos tuya

— ¡¿Hablaste?! – Ryoku se asustó mientras caía de sentón - ¿Estoy soñando?

— No humano – la gata salto sobre su pecho mirándolo con enojo – soy tan real como no te imaginas. Pero si me vuelves a llamar linda o algo así, te rasguñare toda la cara

— Lo entendí señora…

— Y soy señorita – la gata bajo al suelo mientras se ponía en cuatro patas – y me llamo Gatomon. Ahora camina que llegaras tarde

— Cla-claro, Gatomon-san

Unos minutos después, Gatomon guio al pobre Ryoku a la zona trasera de la escuela para hablar sin ser vistos y antes de entrar a clases.

— Seré breve, el digimundo, el lugar del que provengo se encuentra en peligro – hablo Gatomon con seriedad sentada sobre la rama de un árbol – esto es causado por una gran guerra que involucra a otros digimon como yo. Todos luchamos para acabar con los Señores Demoniacos

— Oye, más despacio – Ryoku se mostraba muy confundido - ¿Digimundo? ¿Señores Demoniacos?

— ¿Por qué tenía que ser un humano? – Gatomon se palmeo la frente para después acercarse al peli negro y tomar su brazalete – en el digimundo hay guerreros que se encargan de su seguridad, pero por desgracia la mayoría fue asesinado por los Señores Demoniacos. Los últimos dos partieron en la búsqueda de un antiguo poder, el cual convocaría a algunos humanos para ayudarnos a erradicar este problema. Tu eres uno de ellos

— Últimos dos dices… - Ryoku recordó su sueño con mucha claridad - ¿Hablas de Gallatmon y Magnamon?

— ¡¿Cómo es que los conoces?!

— Bueno, anoche tuve un sueño – respondió Ryoku ante la sorpresa de Gatomon – en donde los veía a ellos dos, luchar contra una especie de cocodrilo gigante rojo, llamado Leviamon y Magnamon se auto destruía, mientras enfrentaba a otro sujeto llamado Beelzemon…

— ¡¿Beelzemon?! – Gatomon se enojó al escuchar ese nombre - ¡Ese maldito asesino…!

— Pero no entiendo algo – Ryoku se asustó ante la reacción de la digimon, pero se recompuso rápidamente - ¿Por qué yo fui elegido? ¿No era mejor buscar a un digimon que se encargue de este problema

— Yo misma me hago esa pregunta, no te sorprendas. Pero así fue decidido por las Bestias Sagradas. En todo caso, los humanos también se ven afectados por el caos en el digimundo. Seguramente lo abras notado

— ¿Te refieres a las interferencias eléctricas que ocurren en la ciudad?

— Valla, no eres tan tonto como creí – las palabras de Gatomon lastimaron al peli negro – así es. Esas interferencias de las que hablas, son los límites entre el digimundo y tu mundo. En el momento en que esos límites se destruyan…

Las palabras de Gatomon se interrumpieron cuando un poderoso relámpago se escuchó en toda la ciudad, seguido de un estruendo que provenía del centro de la ciudad. Ryoku salió para ver lo que ocurría, y aprecio una especie de portal oscuro que se abría en el cielo.

— ¡Ya es tarde! – Gatomon salto de la rama para empezar a correr a la ciudad - ¡Muévete humano, debemos detener esto!

— ¡¿Detenerlo?! – Ryoku iba a protestar, pero se percató que la zona afectada estaba cerca del lugar donde trabajaba su padre

Sin pensarlo con más detalle, salió corriendo siguiendo a Gatomon. Unos minutos después llegaron al centro, justo debajo de donde estaba el vórtice, mientras la gente corría por todas partes. En eso, desde el portal se apreció el rostro de un extraño monstruo con varios ojos rojos en su oscura cabeza, para después salir del vórtice y mostrar su cuerpo de demonio.

— Son Devidramon, digimon oscuros – hablo Gatomon con seriedad – lo bueno es que no atravesó un digimon más poderoso

— ¡¿Esos son digimon?! – Ryoku estaba muy asustado ante lo que veía – esto es muy peligroso

— No pierdas tiempo humano, es hora de que digievoluciones – hablo Gatomon mientras cerraba los ojos – yo me adelantare

Gatomon empezó a desprender un brillo rosa de su cuerpo y al instante tomo la forma de un bello ángel femenino, que tenía tres pares de alas blancas y su rostro era cubierto por una especie de casco metálico, dejando suelta una larga cabellera rubia.

— ¿Eres tu Gatomon?

— Ahora soy Angewomon, ahora digievoluciona – hablo el ángel con tranquilidad – te toca a ti

— ¿Pero cómo hago eso? – Ryoku miraba su cuerpo con duda - ¿Acaso me saldrán alas o algo así?

— ¡Tomate esto en serio y digievoluciona! – grito Angewomon con enojo

En eso, el cielo volvió a retumbar y el portal oscuro se hizo más grande, del cual salieron otros dos Devidramon que empezaron a descender para atacar la ciudad. Angewomon le dio la espalda a Ryoku y se lanzó contra los digimon a luchar. En un principio, la digimon ángel parecía tener cierta ventaja en cuanto a fuerza y velocidad, pero los Devidramon estaban más enfocado en destruir la ciudad y asustar a los civiles que intentaban huir mientras la policía disparaba a los monstruos en un intento por detenerlos. Ryoku estaba por irse para esconderse, cuando escucha como alguien pide ayuda. Al observar con detalle, vio a unos niños asustados llorando por sus papas. El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en sus hermanos y corrió hacia ellos para ayudarles a salir y llevarlos a las autoridades. Una vez estaban a salvo, observo al cielo para buscar a Angewomon, pero en eso ella cayó al suelo de forma brusca con un poco de sus alas chamuscadas.

— ¡Angewomon! – Ryoku corrió a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Por supuesto que no – la digimon se levantó con pesar alejándose de Ryoku – cuando un digimon entra a este mundo, se vuelven más salvajes e inestables. No puedo vencerlos si tengo que luchar contra ellos yo sola

— ¿No tienes más amigos que te ayuden…? – en eso otro estruendo sacudió el cielo, alterando la zona

— Debo cerrar el portal antes de que sea tarde – Angewomon se elevó con velocidad y se acercó a la entrada del portal - **¡Atmosfera Celestial! **

Angewomon abrió sus brazos y un aura rosada se expandió por todo el portal, cerrándolo en un instante, pero dejándola muy agotada. Antes de poder reaccionar, los tres Devidramon se lanzaron sobre ella, tirándola al suelo con fuerza. Ryoku se acercó a la zona de impacto y descubrió con pesar que había vuelto a ser un Gatomon. Ryoku la saco del hoyo cargándola en sus brazos para llevarla a una zona segura.

— Gatomon, no puedes hacer esto sola

— No lo entiendes, es mi responsabilidad – la digimon intento levantarse con pesar – mi madre, me lo encargo

— Pero… - Ryoku se detuvo al escuchar el rugido de los tres Devidramon sobre él

— Debo seguir luchando – Gatomon se puso de pie, pero se veía muy cansada – ustedes los humanos, no podrían entender lo que significa tener un peso como el mío

— Tienes razón, no lo entiendo – Ryoku se puso delante de Gatomon mientras extendía sus brazos para protegerla – pero lo que si entiendo, es que esta pelea no solo es tuya. No puedo permitirme verte luchar sola contra ellos. ¡No es nada justo que luches tu sola!

Al momento de gritar estas palabras, el brazalete de Ryoku empezó a brillar con fuerza, cegando a los Devidramon. En eso, en la mano derecha de Ryoku apareció una especie de tarjeta metálica de color dorada con la imagen de una espada. En eso, vio frente suyo a Magnamon, el cual asentía con la cabeza, haciendo que el brillo en los ojos de Ryoku se volviera amarillo.

— Ahora es mi turno – Ryoku alzo su mano izquierda al frente y paso la tarjeta dorada al frente de la pantalla - **¡Pase Legendario-Acceso!**

En eso, todo el cuerpo de Ryoku empezó a brillar. Al instante, este adquirió un tamaño más grande, como el de un adulto, mientras todo en el empezaba a ser recubierto con una armadura dorada, desde sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuerpo. En su cabeza apareció un casco que solo dejo sus ojos al descubierto mientras en su espalda aparecía una capa pequeña de brillo amarillo y en su cintura apareció el mango de una espada. Gatomon quedo más que impresionada por lo que veía, pues Ryoku había digievolucionado.

— ¡**Magnamon, La Luz de la Justicia! **– un caballero había aparecido en frente de las personas que lograron ver a ese extraño guerrero dorado

— Magnamon, es imposible – Gatomon se mostraba muy sorprendida y emocionada al ver al caballero, hasta que los Devidramon empezaron a rugir desde el cielo - ¡Cuidado!

— No dejare que sigan destruyendo mi ciudad – el caballero alzo sus brazos, los cuales abrieron unos compartimientos pequeños desde sus hombros - **¡Misiles de Plasma! **

Varios disparos se dirigieron hacia los Devidramon, los cuales fueron abatidos por las explosiones, haciendo que una extraña hilera de datos apareciera a su alrededor. El ultimo Devidramon tomo con sus garras ambos códigos y su cuerpo empezó a hacerse un poco más grande, seguido de escupir fuego desde su gran boca. Una vez que se controló, se lanzó en picada contra el caballero, el cual no parecía inmutarse.

— ¡Ten cuidado! – grito Gatomon con preocupación

— Se terminó – el caballero saco su arma y dio un gran salto contra el Devidramon - **¡Estocada de Plasma!**

El caballero paso al lado del Devidramon, el cual se había detenido justo detrás de él. Magnamon bajo al suelo y guardo su espada, y al hacerlo, el Devidramon se partió a la mitad mientras gritaba con dolor. En eso, una gran barra de digi code apareció justo en frente de Magnamon.

— Alma que has sido corrompida por la maldad – el caballero alzo su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que su brazalete brillara – deja que la luz de mi justicia purifique tu alma. **¡Digi code, captura!**

Todos los datos fueron absorbidos por el caballero, mientras tres huevos blancos aparecían en el acto, los cuales flotaron al cielo para desaparecer. Una vez que el caos termino, Gatomon se acercó al caballero, el cual se mostraba totalmente inmutable, hasta que la gente presente empezó a aplaudir por las acciones del valiente héroe que los salvo. Antes de que la digimon gato hiciera algo, Magnamon la tomo en sus brazos y desaparecieron en el cielo cuando el caballero dio un gran salto. Unos minutos después, Magnamon y Gatomon llegaron a la escuela de Ryoku, en una zona oculta de la entrada y fuera de la vista de otros. El caballero bajo a la felina, la cual seguía muy sorprendida.

— Magnamon, ¿eres tú? – al escuchar las palabras de la felina, el caballero negó con la cabeza

— Soy el nuevo heraldo de Magnamon y cumpliré con su misión – en eso, el caballero empezó a encogerse y en un parpadeo Ryoku apareció con la tarjeta en su mano y con su brazalete desprendiendo leves destellos – valla, eso fue… ¡Increíble! – en eso, el peli negro empezó a mostrarse emocionado – no sé cómo lo hice, pero ¡Fue súper genial! ¡Me veía como un súper héroe!

— Yo diría que lo fuiste – Gatomon se acercó al peli negro para extender su pata derecha – gracias por salvarme huma… digo, Ryoku-kun

— No fue nada Gatomon, pero permíteme ayudarte en la próxima pelea por favor

— Lo prometo, pero no creo que tú y yo podamos solos contra los Señores Demoniacos

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

— No eres el único elegido – las palabras de Gatomon sorprendieron al chico – al igual que tú, otros cuatro humanos fueron elegidos para salvar al digimundo. Pero tú debes buscarlos antes de que las fuerzas enemigas los encuentren antes

— ¿Cómo sabré quienes son los elegidos?

— Porque solo aquellos que descubran tu identidad, o quienes estén vinculados a tu poder, podrán ver tu brazalete. Esa es la primera señal

— Bueno, supongo que no suena tan difícil, pero… - las palabras de Ryoku se detuvieron al escuchar la campana de la escuela anunciando el inicio de las clases - ¡Oh no, llegare tarde a clases!

— Buena suerte – Gatomon subió a un árbol y se sentó – te esperare a que salgas. Y tráeme algo de comer

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me vas a ayudar con esto?!

— ¿Acaso vez que pueda retroceder el tiempo o algo así? – Gatomon se recostó con naturalidad mientras cerraba los ojos – mejor apresúrate

Con desesperación, Ryoku corrió a la entrada mientras pensaba en una excusa para su llegada tan fuera de tiempo, con Gatomon viéndolo a lo lejos con burla, pero también agradecida por como la salvo. Ryoku estaba cerca de la entrada mientras veía al sensei encargado de la guardia, mientras pensaba en una excusa. Pero cualquier dicha, tendría que ser confirmada por su madre en casa, lo que le ponía en un gran predicamento. En eso, alguien pone en sus manos un maletín y el peli negro descubre con sorpresa que al lado suyo estaba la maestra Haruhi, quien le entregaba otro maletín.

— ¿Haruhi-sensei?

— Solo sígueme y deja que yo hable – la sensei peli azul le guiño el ojo al peli negro y lo llevo a la entrada

Al llegar a la entrada, la enfermera explico que Ryoku le había acompañado por unos materiales que había olvidado en su auto, y que él se habían tardado un rato por el estruendo que sacudió la ciudad. El sensei entendió lo sucedió y permitió que Ryoku entrara, aliviando su preocupación. Una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, Ryoku puso las cosas en una mesa mientras suspiraba con alivio.

— Muchas gracias Haruhi-sensei, le debo un favor – hablo el pelinegro, hasta que recibió una paleta

— Espero que no se repita jovencito – la peli azul se acercó al chico y beso su frente con cariño – solo ten cuidado en tu camino en la próxima y no olvides tus promesas

— Claro Haruhi-sensei – el peli negro se ruborizo por el gesto de su sensei y se retiró a su primera clases antes de que le regañaran

Mientras el peli negro se dirigía a continuar con lo que sería su vida diaria normal, en otra parte muy lejana del mundo, en el digimundo algo sucedía. En una gran sala cubierta por la oscuridad, aparecían Beelzemon y detrás de él estaba Leviamon, el cual abrió su gran hocico para escupir a Gallatmon, el cual estaba totalmente inconsciente.

— Veo que cumpliste con tu misión Belzi – hablo una voz femenina con picardía desde las alturas

— Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así Lilithmon – respondió Beelzemon con enojo

— ¿Ya puedo irme a comer algo? Esta persecución me dejo muy agotado – hablo Leviamon con fuerza mientras bostezaba

— Baja la voz Leviamon, despertaras a Belphemon – hablo otra voz severa y con enojo

— Tranquilo Daemon, dejemos que Leviamon se tome el descanso que se merece – hablo una voz ronca y maliciosa – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Beelzemon

— No sé de qué hablas, Magnamon murió como lo pediste

— Sí, pero logro cumplir con su misión y las **Insignias de la Luz **despertaron de su largo letargo

— Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer Barbamon? – hablo Lilithmon

— Con el regreso de las Insignias, pronto habrá nuevos enemigos, así que debemos apresurarnos a cumplir con nuestra misión

La luz del lugar se encendió, revelando a cuatro siluetas intimidantes en frente de Beelzemon y Leviamon.

**Resucitaremos a Lucemon y el digimundo será nuestro…**

**Continuara…**

**En el Próximo capitulo: "La Oscura Bondad" **

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Saludos a todos

Este es el nuevo comienzo para un viejo clasico.

La verdad es que mi antigua historia sigue en mi mente, pero el tiempo me permitio desarrollar nuevas ideas que podria utilizar y tal vez sean del agrado del publico.

Para aquellos que lograron leer la historia y saben del pasado de los personajes, parte de este seguira intacto, pero se ajustara a como esta ambientado esta nueva historia

Espero contar con su apoyo con esta idea y no se preocupen mas, actualizacion pronta de otras historias se veran pronto.

Gracias por su apoyo y no lo olviden: "Valoren nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"

Que tengan un buen dia


	2. La Oscura Bondad

**Digimon Frontier: The Miracles Chronicle's **

**Capítulo 1: La Oscura Bondad **

La ciudad se encontraba en un estado de euforia por los recientes acontecimientos que le habían azotado en tan solo un día muy temprano. Un agujero negro que apareció en el cielo, del cual surgieron unas extrañas y horribles criaturas, un hermoso ángel que lucho contra ellos y cerro el portal, y un misterioso caballero de armadura dorada que lucho contra esas bestias con su espada, acabándolas en un instante. Las imágenes se repetían en las noticias una y otra vez, y Ryoku no podía más que contener su emoción y seguir observando con su familia del noticiero mientras cenaban en conjunto.

— ¿Entonces no pudiste verlo Oto-san? – pregunto Riko a su padre mientras terminaba su cena – en el salón muchos hicieron un dibujo de ese ángel y el caballero cuando las maestras mostraron las noticias

— No pude verlo a detalle, mi oficina estaba un poco retirado de la zona, pero si escuchamos el estruendo…

— ¡Ese guerrero es genial! – dijo Taeru con brillo en sus ojos – como lucho, esa espada y sus misiles, ¡Pum, kabom!

— Salvo a la gente, pero aun así es muy extraño – continuo la madre calmando a su hijo - ¿No dijeron como se llamaba en las noticias?

— Se llama Magnamon – hablo Ryoku sin darse cuenta hasta muy tarde - ¡Bueno, eso escuche!

— Creo que mencionaron el nombre, o algo así – continuo Riko con tranquilidad – es muy extraño

— Bueno, ya terminé – Ryoku se levantó con prisa a dejar su plato al lavabo y tomo unas botanas que había guardado en la alacena – hare el resto de mi tarea y luego me iré a dormir

— ¿Podemos jugar videojuegos hoy Oni-chan?

— Lo siento Taeru, pero será después – Ryoku desanimo un poco a su hermano para después acariciar sus cabellos – te prometo compensártelo

— No te desveles Ryoku – le dijo su madre el joven peli negro

— No te preocupes Oka-san

Ryoku entro a su habitación y puso seguro a la puerta para soltar un amplio suspiro de alivio y preocupación por lo sucedido. Se acercó a su escritorio mientras depositaba los bocadillos a un lado, los cuales fueron tomados por Gatomon, que se había ocultado en la habitación del joven elegido. La pequeña digimon tomo un bolso de golosinas mientras leía uno de los mangas de Ryoku con aburrimiento.

— Tu familia es muy normal – hablo Gatomon con aburrimiento comiendo los dulces – creí que la familia de Magnamon sería algo así como unos afortunados y de la clase alta

— Creo que te hiciste una idea muy exagerada – Ryoku puso algo de música para disfrazar su conversación con Gatomon – repasemos lo que me contaste. Dijiste que al igual que yo, había otros 4 elegidos, que también se convertirán en **Caballeros Legendarios. **La única forma de identificarlos, es que ellos puedan ver mi brazalete Digivice

— Así es – Gatomon tomo un dulce más mientras miraba a Ryoku con aburrimiento – que bueno que pusiste atención

— ¿Y tú sola debes buscarlos?

— No exactamente. Tengo dos amigos míos, que están vinculados con los otros elegidos. Si no estoy equivocada, y nunca lo estoy, ya deben estar en este mundo buscando a sus compañeros

— Ya veo. Ahora, háblame sobre los enemigos que enfrentamos, los **Señores Demoniacos **que mencionaste

— De acuerdo – Gatomon se puso seria mientras extendía su mano – pero antes…

— Bien – Ryoku resoplo con pesar para pasarle un jugo en lata a la digimon – eres muy mala Gatomon-chan

— Deberías estar agradecido de que una linda digimon como yo esté en tu habitación. Dudo que otra chica humana venga aquí en el futuro – Gatomon vio el semblante molesto de Ryoku y luego suspiro con pesar – que malo eres para las bromas

— Tus bromas son malas y muy hirientes

— De acuerdo – la digimon dio un sorbo a su jugo y empezó a caminar por la habitación – el digimundo está dividido en varias secciones, clases, territorios, los cuales se habían encontrado siempre en equilibrio. Pero eso se vino abajo cuando los **Señores Demoniacos **despertaron de su largo sueño. Ellos roban el **Digi Code **del digimundo, que es la energía de nuestro mundo, con el único objetivo de revivir a su líder, Lucemon

— En mis sueños vi a dos de ellos – reflexiono Ryoku al escuchar eso – Leviamon, el que parece cocodrilo y Beelzemon…

— Ese monstruo… - Gatomon apretó con fuerza la lata de jugo al escuchar ese nombre – como decía, el despertar de los Señores Demoniacos causo que otros digimon malignos quisieran apoderarse del digimundo. Esta guerra lleva ya casi 14 años, dejando al digimundo al borde de la destrucción. Los **Caballeros de la Realeza** se han encargado de mantener el equilibrio del digimundo, pero poco a poco fueron abatidos, otros desaparecieron, y los últimos dos se sacrificaron, junto a mi madre… y los otros dos Ángeles Guardianes

— Pero, Magnamon era uno de ellos, ¿Mis compañeros y yo no somos de ese grupo de la Realeza?

— Antes de pertenecer a ese grupo elite, Magnamon tenía otros 4 compañeros, que sellaron sus poderes para cuando se necesitaran. Pero no conozco mucho de ellos, sus historias y leyendas se perdieron con el pasar del tiempo

— ¿Y porque decidieron pedir ayuda a nosotros?

— Eso es algo que yo tampoco entiendo – Gatomon termino su bebida y se recostó de nuevo en la cama – **Las Bestias Sagradas** dijeron que el mundo humano también corría riesgo, y que, si los límites entre nuestros mundos se rompían, ambos serian destruidos. Además, fue el deseo de Magnamon confiar su poder a los humanos, tu entre ellos

— Honrare el deseo de Magnamon y buscare a mis otros compañeros elegidos

— Buena suerte, ahora si me disculpas… - Gatomon iba a dormir, pero fue cargada por Ryoku y puesta en un cajón de ropa limpia - ¡Oye!

— Ya hablamos, y no puedes dormir en mi cama. Aquí estarás cómoda

— No soy tu mascota, además, el suelo es bueno para que tu duermas ahí – Gatomon miro la seriedad en Ryoku, para después resignarse – ustedes los humanos tienen mal sentido del humor

— Tu eres la que no sabe de buen sentido del humor – Ryoku volvió a su escritorio a terminar su tarea – descansa, aun debes estar agotada por la pelea de esta mañana

— Como digas

Gatomon miro a Ryoku tan concentrado, pero por su mente volvieron a pasar las imágenes de ella siendo salvada por el joven elegido, lo que le molesto y decidió cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente, Gatomon se levantó con pesar, pero se sorprendió de no ver a Ryoku alistarse para las clases, además de que era la hora en que solía levantarse. Usando sus instintos, pudo detectar a su compañero lejos de su casa. Unos minutos después corriendo a prisa, encontró al peli negro, el cual movía unos viejos periódicos a un contenedor de reciclaje con mucha prisa. Cuando se disponía a hablarle, vio a una mujer de edad avanzada que se acercaba al muchacho para agradeceré y llenarle de cumplidos por su ayuda. Ya que el joven se encamino hacia la escuela, Gatomon le dio alcance.

— ¿Por qué ayudaste a esa humana? ¿Acaso te paga por eso?

— Es lo que ella siempre quiere, pero no me gusta recibir dinero por eso – Ryoku se mostró nervioso mientras seguía su camino – hace unas semanas, por ir a las prisas al instituto, tiré varias de las pilas de periódico que ella ponía en el contenedor y me sentí mal por eso. Así que me ofrecí a ayudarle temprano cada miércoles sin falta por lo que hice

— Por un pequeño error como ese no deberías madrugar por eso

— Solo hago lo justo Gatomon-chan – esas palabras de Ryoku hicieron que Gatomon abriera los ojos con sorpresa – para bien o para mal, debemos ser justos con todo

Gatomon comprendió con sorpresa que Ryoku hacia honor a la insignia que representaba a Magnamon, lo que no dejaba en duda la elección del caballero digimon sobre el pelinegro. La mañana paso tranquila para Ryoku, o al menos eso quería pensar, pues en palabras de su compañera digimon le había asegurado que entre sus compañeros de clases podría estar otro elegido de las Insignias, así que debía estar atento ante cualquiera que viera su brazalete. Pero llegado el almuerzo, las preocupaciones del elegido disminuyeron, pues no había indicios de que alguien lo hubiera visto, por lo que se dispuso a disfrutar su almuerzo en compañía de sus amigos Shiro y Zack.

— Oye Ryoku ¿Qué onda con ese brazalete dorado en tu muñeca? – las palabras de Shiro hicieron que Ryoku escupiera su bebida sobre sus amigos

— ¡Oye, quiero el pronóstico, no la lluvia! – dijo Zack limpiándose el jugo

— Shiro, ¿Tu puedes verlo? – el pelinegro levanto su brazo a su amigo, el cual lo miraba como si estuviera loco

— Pues claro, no estoy ciego, resalta mucho por el color, ¿Verdad Zack?

— Yo no veo nada – Zack miro al brazo de Ryoku con duda – creo que ambos están locos

— Muy gracioso viejo, pero aquí esta. Parece uno de esos relojes inteligentes – Shiro tomo la mano de Ryoku, señalando el Digi vice en su muñeca – pero no le queda el dorado

— Si querías una excusa para tomar su mano en público y proclamar su amor gay, no necesitas inventar alto tan tonto como lo de un brazalete en su muñeca

— ¡Eres un…!

Antes de que Shiro pudiera protestar, Ryoku lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de la cafetería, para sorpresa de los presentes, en especial de Hanzo, que observo la escena con sorpresa. Ya afuera, en la zona trasera de la escuela, Shiro miraba a Ryoku, que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en su cabeza.

— Mira Ryoku, sé que somos amigos, pero si me vas a decir algo como "Te amo", lo único que recibirás de mi parte, además del rechazo, será un puñetazo en tu cara

— Shiro, ¿en serio puedes ver mi Digi vice?

— ¿Así se llama? Creí que era una especie de reloj…

— Oh Kami, ¡Eres un elegido! – las palabras de sorpresa de Ryoku asustaron un poco a Shiro – Gracias al cielo es alguien que conozco

— No sé de qué hablas amigo, pero ya me pusiste nervioso

— Shiro, ¿Recuerdas a esos monstruos que aparecieron en la ciudad hace unos días? ¿Y al guerrero de armadura dorada que lucho contra ellos?

— Pues claro, fueron la noticia más importante desde que aparecieron

— Bueno, te sorprenderá saber, pero yo soy el guerrero dorado. Yo soy, Magnamon

— … si claro – bufo Shiro con burla – y yo soy inevitable. Valla mentira me acabas de decir viejo

— Pero, es la verdad…

— El no miente humano – desde una rama apareció Gatomon aterrizando en frente de Ryoku – si tu pudiste ver el brazalete de Ryoku, entonces…

— ¡Madres, un gato parlante! – Shiro se hizo para atrás muy sorprendido

— ¡Me llamo Gatomon, humano insolente! – la digimon casi araña el rostro de Shiro, pero Ryoku le detuvo

— Es verdad amigo, yo fui elegido al igual que tu

— Dices, ¿Qué esa cosa te convirtió en un elegido? – Shiro apunto al brazalete de Ryoku de forma analítica – si es así, yo no veo un brazalete en mi brazo…

Shiro levanto su mano, donde pudo ver un brazalete que un tono rojo carmesí brillante que empezaba a brillar con mucha fuerza, dejando al sujeto de lentes totalmente estupefacto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Shiro miro el brazalete con mucha sorpresa - ¡¿Cuándo llego esta cosa a mi brazo?!

— Te lo dije – Ryoku le señalo con cierto alivio su brazalete – pero, ¿aún no tienes a tu compañero digimon?

— ¿Compañero?

— Es verdad – Gatomon miro a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos – supongo que ellos no pudieron…

— ¡Gatomon!

Los tres presentes escucharon dos voces gritando desde el techo del edificio, que descendieron ágilmente delante de los dos elegidos. Uno de ellos era un curioso ser pequeño de piel clara debajo de su cuerpo y naranja en la parte superior, andaba a cuatro patas y tenía un par de alas pequeñas sobre su cabeza, con ojos azules claro; la otra silueta tenía la forma de un conejo de orejas muy largas y cuerpo pequeño en comparación a su cabeza. Su pelaje era de tono café claro, con unas marcas leves en algunas partes de color lila y en su cabecita había tres pequeños cuernos puntiagudos.

— Lopmon, Patamon, ¿Cuándo llegaron a este mundo?

— Casi al mismo tiempo que tu – hablo el pequeño digimon con alas – pero nos perdimos al buscar a nuestros compañeros

— Lo bueno es que los encontramos junto a ti – continuo Lopmon – sí que eres hábil Gatomon

— Este día cada vez se pone más raro – hablo Shiro al lado de Ryoku – así que, si lo que dices es verdad, ¿También me convertiré en un guerrero como el de las noticias?

— Esa es la idea mi amigo – respondió Ryoku a su amigo

— No te preocupes, te verás increíble – el pequeño digimon de alas se posó sobre la cabeza de Shiro con tranquilidad – por cierto, me llamo Patamon, seré tu compañero y espero que nos llevemos bien

— Soy Shiro, descuida pequeñín, claro que nos llevaremos bien

— Pero, si Patamon será el compañero de Shiro – Gatomon miro a su otra amiga que parecía normal - ¿Acaso no has encontrado…?

— Te equivocas Gatomon, yo ya encontré a mi compañero – hablo Lopmon con mucho orgullo

— ¿En serio? – Ryoku se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Y quién es…?

Antes de recibir una respuesta, Ryoku fue empujado con fuerza hacia la pared, lastimándolo mucho. Al buscar a su agresor, vio frente suyo a Hanzo Masamune, que le miraba con enojo, mientras en su brazo izquierdo se veía un brazalete similar al suyo, pero era totalmente oscuro. Antes de poder reaccionar, Ryoku fue levantado con fuerza y empujado de nuevo a la pared, siendo sostenido por Hanzo.

— Aclaremos algo idiota, yo soy el único que le dará uso a estos nuevos poderes – hablo Hanzo con enojo – así que, te sugiero que te esfumes, o yo lo hare personalmente y con mucho gusto…

— Oye, tranquilízate bruto – Shiro coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Hanzo

— Lo mismo va para ti idiota pervertido, no te metas en mi camino – Hanzo apunto a Shiro, que solo se sorprendió por sus reacciones – yo puedo con esto solo. Me quedare con el favor de esos digimon solo para mi

— ¿Favor? – Ryoku se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero sus instintos le ayudaron a esquivar un puñetazo que intento plantarle Hanzo

— No te metas…

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron de ver a la maestra Haruhi, que los miraba con seriedad por el conflicto que pareció presenciar. Ryoku miro alrededor con preocupación, pero comprobó que Gatomon y sus amigos se habían ocultado sobre las ramas de un árbol al sentir como alguien se acercaba.

— Jovencitos, está prohibido que los alumnos tengan conflictos violentos dentro y fuera del instituto – hablo la mujer acercándose a los chicos – si tienen un problema, acudan con la consejera escolar. Sino, tendré que ponerles un castigo

— No es nada – Hanzo se alejó de Ryoku y Shiro y se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás

— Lo lamentamos Haruhi-sensei – Ryoku procedió a disculparse junto a Shiro – no era nuestra…

— Relájate Ryoku-kun, conozco bien el temperamento de Hanzo-kun – la mujer le sonrió de forma cálida al pelinegro para después ver a Shiro – y tú, hiciste un buen trabajo defendiendo a tu compañero, pero no deberías sorprenderte tanto. Solo se tú mismo, tu verdadero yo

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso…?

— Y no olviden entregar su tarea – sin responder a la pegunta de Shiro, Haruhi se alejó para volver al instituto

— Muy bien, eso fue raro – Shiro solo se sintió fuera de lugar, mientras Ryoku suspiraba con pesar

— De acuerdo, debo contarte lo que se

Ryoku se dispuso a explicar a su compañero lo ocurrido y toda la información que le había contado Gatomon, mientras regresaban a las clases. Al mediodía, Ryoku y Shiro decidieron tomarse la tarde en el centro de la ciudad en sus actividades habituales mientras comentaban todo lo hablado esa mañana. Ambos se encontraban en su habitual tienda de mangas y dulces conversando en una sala privada como las que había en ese tipo de locales. Gatomon y Patamon también se encontraban ahí, teniendo como ventaja que nadie podría verlos.

— Sabes, escuchando toda la historia, tiene lógica con respecto a lo que ha ocurrido en la ciudad – Shiro miraba su brazalete mientras lo agitaba un poco, como si esperara que reaccionara – así que, ¿Cómo activo esta cosa?

— Debes despertar el vínculo con tu insignia legendaria – hablo Patamon sobre la cabeza de Shiro mientras comía unas papitas saladas – solo así podrás tener acceso a tus poderes

— Ryoku se enfureció al verme luchar sola, y eso activo sus poderes – hablo Gatomon leyendo uno de los mangas comprados por Ryoku – supongo que así podrías despertar tu propia insignia

— Si todas las insignias son diferentes, ¿Cuál es la de Shiro?

— Por las escrituras y el color del brazalete – Patamon se acercó al brazo de Shiro, mirando con detalle – es la insignia de la **Paz**

— ¿Paz? Eso es fácil para mi – Shiro se rio con mucha confianza

— Bueno, ¿Y cuál es de Hanzo? – pregunto Ryoku a su compañera digimon

— No estoy segura, no alcance a verlo. Y Lopmon no quiso decirnos, creo que ya le tomo cariño a su compañero – respondió Gatomon

— Hanzo es un malhumorado, me sorprende que haya sido elegido como nosotros. Digo, Ryoku ya no me sorprende tanto, pero…

— ¡Oye! – el mencionado se molestó mientras Gatomon reprimía una risa

— Aún faltan dos elegidos más – hablo Patamon – debemos encontrarlos, antes de que los digimon que siguen a los Señores Demoniacos lo hagan

— Pues como hoy, si ven nuestros brazaletes, como yo vi el de Ryoku, podremos encontrarlos

— Suena más fácil, pero tendremos que esforzarnos en eso – hablo Ryoku guardando sus cosas – es mejor irnos, recuerda que Riki-san nos pidió ayuda con algo

— Bueno, no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer – Shiro abrió su maletín y le ofreció a Patamon entrar ahí para esconderse

— Vamos Gatomon – Ryoku abrió su maletín, recibiendo la mirada molesta de la digimon

— Ni lo pienses…

Unos minutos después en las calles del centro, Shiro llevaba a Patamon en su maletín, que se impresionaba con todo lo que veía, mientras Gatomon iba refunfuñando dentro del de Ryoku. En eso, vieron a Riki que era acompañada por la maestra Haruhi y Shiori, saliendo de una tienda de ropa.

— ¡Llegan tarde chicos! – hablo Riki con molestia – quería que me ayudaran a buscar un vestidito lindo para Shiori-chan por su cumpleaños

— ¡Encontle uno muy bonito! – hablo la pequeña con mucha emoción mientras le pedía a Ryoku que le cargara – es lojo como un zolo

— Lo lamento Shiori-chan, es que estuvimos ocupados con algo importante – dijo Ryoku jugando con la pequeña en sus brazos

— Comprar mangas no es algo de urgencia…

— Tranquila Riki-chan – hablo la sensei peli morada con una sonrisa – estoy segura que los chicos no se retrasaron a propósito. Debieron atender algo importante

— ¿Vez? Debes escuchar a Haruhi-sensei, ella si es buena – hablo Shiro con burla

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Riki miro con enojo a su amigo mientras este le devolvía la mirada retadora

— ¡Mami, tengo hamble! – hablo la pequeña con emoción mientras se movía inquietamente en los brazos de Ryoku - ¡Vamos a comel algo lico!

— Te salvaste – Riki miro con enojo a su compañero para cargar a su hija – de acuerdo Shiori-chan, vamos a buscar algo delicioso que comer. Tus tíos lentos pagaran todo el en bufet

— ¡¿Bufet?! – ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante esa declaración, pero no pudieron protestar ante la mirada amenazante de la pelirroja

Acompañados por la risita de la maestra, el grupo busco un lugar donde comer. Pasaron algunas horas con el atardecer, comiendo en un local con un balcón con vista a la ciudad. La tarde había pasado con tranquilidad, aunque fue un poco difícil al principio, pues sin que las mujeres se dieran cuenta, Ryoku habían dejado salir a sus compañeros digimon para no tener que estar encerrados en sus mochilas por siempre. Pero nadie noto que Shiori veía el brazo de Ryoku y Shiro, notando los brazaletes brillantes que ambos llevaban, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, algo le estremeció a la pequeña. En eso, un viento frio empezó a soplar en la ciudad, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Los dos jóvenes tuvieron un escalofrió, que comprobó sus terribles sospechas al ver un vórtice oscuro aparecer en el cielo: un digimon había aparecido. Una enorme silueta de blanco con forma de demonio y alas grandes y rotas apareció del cielo. A su lado, había dos Devidramon, justo como los que atacaron la primera vez. La extraña criatura abrió al máximo sus alas y una poderosa ventisca sacudió toda la ciudad, destruyendo las ventanas de vidrio de los edificios en la zona.

— ¡Humanos, su mundo está a punto de ser dominado por mí! – hablo el demonio de blanco con maldad y poderío - ¡En nombre de los Señores Demoniacos, ríndanse o mueran! **¡Lluvia de Hielo!**

— ¡Cúbranse! – el grito de la sensei peli morada hizo reaccionar a los presentes en la zona, que se agacharon rápidamente

— ¡Mami, tengo miedo! – dijo Shiori en los brazos de la peli roja – ese monstruo feo me da miedo

— Tranquila mi niña, estaremos bien – dijo Riki trasmitiendo un poco de su poca calma con su hija – solo, debemos salir de aquí con calma

— Ojalá ese héroe dorado viniera como la vez anterior – dijo Shiro con sarcasmo, mientras Ryoku lo miraba con pesar

— Lo que debemos hacer es salir de esta zona, pues estamos en peligro – apunto la sensei al grupo de gente que se adentraba al edificio desde el balcón – Ryoku-kun, ve con Shiro-kun y revisa que nadie se haya quedado rezagado

— De acuerdo Haruhi-sensei

Los dos jóvenes se desplazaron debajo de las mesas, evitando los fuertes vientos helados mientras los digimon parecían atacar la zona sin ningún propósito u objetivo claro. En eso, Gatomon y Patamon se acercaron a ellos al percatarse que ya no había testigo alguno.

— Ese es IceDevimon, pertenece al ejercito de los Señores Demoniacos – hablo Gatomon mirando como el digimon atacaba la zona – debemos acabar con el rápido

— Dijiste que los primeros en entrar fueron tres Devidramon, eso significa que pronto entraran más digimon poderosos – dijo Patamon sobre Shiro – es mejor detenerlos ahora mismo

— Si no hay de otra – Ryoku vio que ya no había gente en la terraza y saco su acceso dorado – cúbranme, debo transformarme

— ¿Acaso harás algo como las Sailor Scout? – dijo Shiro con burla, pero se detuvo al ver el semblante serio de su amigo

— Es hora. **¡Pase Legendario, Acceso! **– al momento de pasar su acceso por su brazalete, una inmensa luz dorada cubrió la terraza, para revelar al caballero digimon por completo - **¡Magnamon, la Luz de la Justicia!**

— Muy bien, me retracto de todo lo que había pensado antes sobre si eran mentiras tus palabras amigo – Shiro solo alzo sus pulgares con emoción – te vez súper genial

— Gracias, pero debes ocultarte – el caballero le hablo con seriedad mientras sacaba su espada – yo me encargo

— Te ayudaremos – Patamon salto de la cabeza de Shiro y se elevó en el cielo - **¡Patamon, digimon a: Angemon!**

— **¡Gatomon, Ultra Digimon a: Angewomon!**

Dos ángeles aparecieron sobre la terraza, que rápidamente se elevaron para luchar contra los digimon oscuros, mientras Magnamon dio un gran salto, tratando de interceptar al digimon de blanca apariencia. Shiro no pudo más que sorprenderse, esperando poder transformarse igual que su amigo, pero no parecía que su acceso apareciera pronto. Magnamon no pudo alcanzar al digimon demonio, y aterrizo en la calle, mientras los ángeles digimon se posicionaban detrás suyo.

— Así que, tu eres el humano que heredo la voluntad de Magnamon – hablo el digimon de hielo con maldad – me sorprendí cuando me enteré de como acabaste con mis Devidramon, así que vine en persona a comprobar tu supuesta fuerza, con el permiso claro de Barbamon-sama

— Barbamon, uno de los Señores Demoniacos – dijo Angemon con seriedad - ¡No importa quienes vengan, los derrotaremos sin problema alguno!

— Eso lo veremos, a propósito, pequeña Angewomon – el digimon de hielo sacudió sus brazos y alas con maldad para apuntar a la digimon ángel – Beelzemon-sama me pidió darle un mensaje. Dice, que espera volver a verla, para acabar con usted, como lo hizo con su madre…

— ¡Miserable! – Angewomon se lanzó sobre el digimon, pero los Devidramon bloquearon su paso - ¡Acabare contigo, y luego con ese miserable!

— Si es que puedes hacerlo, **¡Rayo Congelante!**

— **¡Barrera de Oro! **– Magnamon se interpuso en el ataque frio del digimon y bloqueo la técnica con una barrera dorada - ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!

— ¡Muy bien, veamos de que eres capaz! – IceDevimon chasqueo los dedos, y los Devidramon se lanzaron sobre los tres digimon

Angemon utilizo su bastón dorado y golpeo a uno de los Devidramon, mientras Magnamon empujaba al segundo con su espada. IceDevimon decido volver a la terraza, en donde Shiro se incorporaba al grupo de civiles tratando de escapar, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento frio paralizo a todos.

— Ustedes humanos, servirán de alimento para mí, **¡Lluvia de Hielo! **

Shiro y Riki cubrieron a Shiori, que vio al digimon maligno atacarlos. La mujer de cabellera violeta frunció el ceño mientras se preparaba para alzar su mano, como si quisiera detener el ataque, pero un pequeño destello amarillo apareció en frente de la técnica y destruyo todos los carámbanos de hielo que se dirigían a las personas. Shiori y Haruhi fueron las únicas que alcanzaron a ver la pequeña silueta de un zorro de pelaje amarillo, el cual, viendo de reojo a las personas detrás suyo, desapareció en el acto.

— Un zolito – dijo Shiori con brillo en sus ojos

— ¿Esa era…? – la sensei estaba sorprendida al ver la silueta que les salvo

— ¿Qué significa eso? – IceDevimon se disponía a lanzar otro ataque, pero una explosión llamo su atención desde el cielo

— **¡Misiles de Plasma! **– Magnamon se alzaba en el cielo lanzando una lluvia de misiles desde sus hombros

— Tonto humano – IceDevimon abrió sus alas y una ráfaga fría destruyo los misiles fácilmente – eso fue desperdicio de energía

— ¡Ahora Angewomon! – las palabras del caballero confundieron al demonio

— **¡Atmosfera Celestial! – **Angewomon salió detrás del caballero mientras extendía sus brazos para activar su técnica

— **¡Golpe de Fe!** **– **Angemon apareció detrás de IceDevimon y lo golpeo con su técnica, pero este muy apenas se vio afectado

— Buen intento, pero eso no funciona del todo para mi…

— Tal vez a ti no, pero a ellos si – Magnamon aterrizo sobre la terraza, mientras apuntaba a otra zona del cielo

IceDevimon vio con sorpresa como sus dos Devidramon eran afectados por la técnica de Angewomon, pero estos después fueron rematados por dos **Flechas Celestiales **lanzadas por la digimon ángel. Antes de que Magnamon pudiera absorber el digi code de ambos digimon, IceDevimon lo tomo en sus manos y lo fundió a su cuerpo, lo que le hizo ser más fuerte. Al abrir sus alas con fuerza, una ráfaga helada empujo a los ángeles y al caballero de la azotea, lanzándolos por los aires. Los tres digimon aterrizaron de forma estrepitosa en la calle, donde las personas corrían despavoridas por la pelea que se libraba en la zona. Magnamon se levantó con pesar, pero por reacción activo su **Barrera de Oro **para detener el **Rayo congelante **de su enemigo, el cual volvió a disparar, esta vez hacia Angemon y Angewomon, los cuales fueron congelados en el acto, seguido de perder su trasformación.

— No cabe duda de que los hijos de los Ángeles Guardianes son débiles – IceDevimon aterrizo en frente de caballero con soberbia en su rostro – ahora, sigues tu

— ¡Maldito! – Magnamon alzo su espada y se lanzó sobre su enemigo con fuerza - **¡Estocada de Plasma!**

Sorpresivamente, la técnica fue detenida por el digimon maligno, que, aunque se lastimo por tocar el filo del arma, aun así pudo golpear al guerrero en el estómago, para después sujetarlo de la cabeza con su garra y azotarlo contra el suelo.

— Tanto potencial, desperdiciado en un humano – Magnamon vio con dolor como el digimon alzaba de nuevo su garra – pero bueno, es inevitable su deceso. Muere, **¡Garra de Hielo…!**

— **¡Fu Bao! – **en eso, un ataque cortante obligo al digimon de hielo soltar al caballero

— Valla, es la hija del ultimo ángel – IceDevimon vio frente suyo a un enorme conejo de pelaje café con brazos grandes y ropas finas

— Antylamon – Gatomon se levantó sorprendida al reconocer la digi evolución de su amiga Lopmon – pero si tu estas aquí…

— Hemos venido a brindarles ayuda – hablo la enorme digimon con tranquilidad

— ¿Venido…?

— **¡Razia Tenebrosa! **

Una gran sombra oscura se formó debajo de IceDevimon, de la cual salieron varias sombras oscuras que intentaron atacarlo, pero este las repelió con cierta dificultad, para después dar un gran salto hacia atrás. En eso, frente a Magnamon, una silueta oscura aterrizo con fuerza, la cual tenía la forma de un ser humano. La luz del sol que se asomaba por las nubes, revelo a un caballero con una similar armadura a la de Magnamon, pero era totalmente oscura, a excepción de la capa, que era de un tono violeta oscuro. Resaltaba en particular, que el caballero parecía usar una bufanda larga y roja un poco maltratada en su cuello y que en lugar de una, había dos espadas, al parecer más livianas a las de Magnamon, pero de un filo más largo.

— Ese es, Maligmon, el caballero de la Oscuridad – hablo Patamon con mucha sorpresa – eso significa…

— _Hanzo… _\- Magnamon recordó al otro elegido con sorpresa – _esa es su digi evolución_

— Interesante, otro humano que logro transformarse, pero eso no será suficiente para detenerme – IceDevimon alzo su garra derecha con malicia - ¡Muere congelado, **Rayo Congelante!**

— **¡Espejismo Oscuro! **– la sombra del caballero lo cubrió por completo y lo hizo desaparecer

— ¡¿Qué diablos…?!

— Fuiste descuidado – el caballero apareció detrás suyo mientras alzaba su brazo derecho - **¡Razia Tenebrosa!**

Las sombras de las que había salido Maligmon aprisionaron al demonio de hielo, sujetándolo con fuerza al suelo. IceDevimon intento soltarse, pero sus fuerzas parecían abandonarle.

— ¡Esto no termina aquí humano! – IceDevimon libero sus alas y se preparó para soltar una ráfaga helada - ¡Acabare contigo…!

— Hasta nunca – el caballero oscuro tomo la empuñadura de sus armas con velocidad y estas empezaron a desprender un brillo oscuro - **¡Doble Tajo Oscuro!**

Con un rápido corte en forma de "X", IceDevimon fue golpeado con fuerza, acabando con él en un parpadeo y con un solo movimiento, dejando sorprendido a Magnamon y a los digimon debilitados. El digi code apareció frente a Maligmon, el cual absorbió con su brazalete, dejando el digi huevo del enemigo solo, desapareciendo en el cielo y regresando la calma a la ciudad. Antes de que Magnamon pudiera decir algo para agradecer a Maligmon, un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro por parte del caballero oscuro, lanzo al suelo al caballero dorado, mientras Gatomon y Patamon se acercaban a su lado preocupados.

— ¡Oye, ¿Cuál es tu problema?! – pregunto Gatomon con enojo – se supone que somos compañeros

— Yo no seré el compañero de alguien tan débil como el – hablo Maligmon con seriedad mientras le daba la espalda a Magnamon – abandona esto idiota. Yo solo me encargare de los Señores Demoniacos

— Esta también es mi misión – hablo Magnamon con cierto dolor mientras se levantaba con dificultad – no pienso dejarte esto solo a ti

— Entonces, si te metes en mi camino, te matare – las palabras de Maligmon alertaron a los demás digimon – vámonos Antylamon

— Entendido – la digimon conejo se mostraba también preocupada, pero no quiso contradecir a su compañero

El caballero oscuro y Antylamon dieron un poderoso salto y desaparecieron en el cielo mientras la gente parecía agradecerle por su apoyo. Unos minutos después, Riki, Shiro y Shiori salían en compañía de la sensei peli morada junto a los otros civiles en el edificio. Ryoku los esperaba afuera, aunque se le notaba cansado y con un leve moretón en su mejilla.

— ¡¿Ryoku?! ¡¿En qué momento tu…?!

— Salí por una de las escaleras de emergencia – hablo el peli negro un poco nervioso – lo siento si los deje atrás

— ¿Y ese moretón? – volvió a preguntar la peli roja

— Me pegue al bajar con tanta prisa – rio de forma nerviosa el chico, mientras Shiori se acercaba al pelinegro para ser cargada

— Lyoku-kun, tuve miedo – hablo la pequeña con cierta preocupación y emoción – pelo una linda zolita amalilla nos salvo

— ¿Zorrita? – preguntaron los tres jóvenes ante las palabras de la pequeña

— Lo mejor será volver a casa – hablo la sensei cargando de nuevo a la pequeña – sus padres podrían preocuparse y ya es tarde

— Eso suena bien para mí – hablo Shiro con pesar – hubiera querido ver más de la acción de la pelea

— Te garantizo que pronto veras más acción como dices tú – hablo la sensei con una risita para después ver a Ryoku – y tú, no te pongas nervioso. Hiciste lo tuyo, con eso basta

— De acuerdo – Ryoku se mostró dudoso a las palabras de la doctora de su instituto

Ryoku y Shiro se dirigían a sus casas, con el chico de lentes cargando a un Patamon cansado, mientras Gatomon caminaba al lado de Ryoku, pero se veía cansada y con ciertos temblores.

— Toma Gatomon – Ryoku le dio su suéter escolar a la digimon, poniéndolo sobre ella

— Gracias Ryoku – la digimon se mostró apenada mientras tomaba la chamarra

— Así que, Hanzo pudo digi evolucionar – hablo Shiro por fin - Pero ¿cómo lo hizo?

— Quizás logro conectarse con su insignia sin darnos cuenta – hablo Patamon con cierta duda – me sorprende que Lopmon no nos dijera antes

— Tal vez el humano que tiene de compañero se lo impidió – hablo Gatomon con molestia – típico de ella

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por la insignia que él tiene? – pregunto Ryoku muy curioso

— El humano se convirtió en **Maligmon, el Caballero Oscuro de la Bondad**

— ¡¿Bondad?! – dijeron Ryoku y Shiro con mucha sorpresa

Lejos de ahí, Hanzo llegaba a lo que parecía una casa de dos plantas en una zona al parecer privada. Entro a la casa, la cual parecía desprender un aire frio, con olor a medicamentos. El peli negro serio dejo su mochila del instituto en el suelo, mientras en sus manos tenia a Lopmon, la cual se veía cansada, pero viendo la casa con asombro. En eso, una mujer sale de una de las habitaciones con unas ropas de oficina y cargando un maletín con cierta prisa, revisando su celular y una lista.

— Hanzo-kun, me alegro que llegaras – hablo la mujer con mucho alivio - ¿Todo bien en el instituto?

— Sí, no te preocupes madre – hablo el peli negro encendiendo algunas luces - ¿Comiste algo?

— Si, descuida cariño – la mujer tomaba algunas cosas mientras se dirigía a la salida – te deje la cena preparada para ti y tu hermana, pero ella ya se durmió hace un rato

— No te preocupes madre, yo me encargo. Ve con cuidado por favor – respondió Hanzo con tranquilidad sosteniendo a Lopmon que se mantenía quieta

— Ese peluche le gustara a tu hermana, pero…

— Ya lo desinfecté, no te preocupes

— Prometo llegar antes de las 7 para que puedas irte al instituto a tiempo – la mujer salió de la casa con cierta prisa, después de darle un abrazo al peli negro – nos vemos hijo

Una vez que la mujer salió, Lopmon pudo relajarse, mientras Hanzo la llevaba a la habitación por la cual había salido la mujer hace unos momentos. Al entrar, Lopmon sintió la sensación fría de la habitación que parecía mantenerse a una temperatura fría. La habitación parecía ser la de una niña por la decoración de flores en las paredes, con un escritorio, una pantalla de tamaño mediano y una gran cama. Pero resaltaba que, al lado de esta, había varios sueros y un respirador con monitor de ritmo cardiaco conectado a una persona en la cama. Hanzo se acercó a ella junto a Lopmon, donde la digimon pudo ver a una chica más joven que Hanzo, con el cabello castaño largo, de piel un poco pálida y con una mascarilla nasal para respirar. El pelinegro acaricio su mejilla mientras Lopmon le imitaba con una de sus orejas, haciendo que la chica sonriera, aun dormida. Pero el brazalete negro de Hanzo pareció brillar un poco con ese contacto lo que llamo la atención de su dueño.

— Lopmon, ¿Fue cierto lo que me dijiste verdad?

— Claro que si Hanzo-kun – hablo la digimon con una sonrisa – las Bestias Sagradas pueden ayudar a tu hermana, pero ellos necesitan recuperar sus poderes

— Entonces, seguiré luchando por ellos – Hanzo tomo la mano de la chica, la cual pareció sonreír con ese gesto – solo por ti Lili-chan, seré un guerrero legendario

Al día siguiente, Ryoku y Shiro volvían a su rutina habitual, aunque el peli negro de brazalete dorado se veía un poco agotado por lo ocurrido en la pelea anterior. Los elegidos entraron a su aula, donde vieron a Hanzo que era totalmente indiferente de sus compañeros elegidos. Ryoku tomo asiento en su lugar mientras se recostaba un poco cansado en su pupitre.

— Oye Ryoku – la voz de Kibo se escuchó al lado del peli negro - ¿Qué te pasa?

— Hola Kibo-san, me disculpo por no saludarte antes, pero…

— Ya olvídalo pobre pervertido, te vez como alguien que ha sido golpeado varias veces – hablo la chica con burla para después ver algo que llamo su atención – por cierto, ¿Qué es…?

— ¡Atención clase! – la voz fuerte del maestro llamo la atención de toda la clase – el día de hoy se unen dos chicas nuevas a la clase, así que espero que les den una buena bienvenida. Pueden pasar señoritas

Al aula entraron dos chicas, la primera tenía un toque muy elegante en su uniforme y la segunda se veía muy linda, con un cuerpo al parecer un poco más desarrollado. La primera tenía el cabello de un castaño tipo miel y recortado en puntas. Sus ojos eran azules y llevaba un lindo listón azul en su cabello; la otra chica tenía un corte de cabello tipo hime. Su cabello era verde oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono lavanda claro, además de llevar un collar con un dije de tono azulado.

— Saludos, me llamo Natsu Aiko – hablo la peli verde con una reverencia muy sofisticada – es un honor para mí estar en esta clase

— Y yo me llamo Serena Nazuki – hablo la chica peli miel con muchos ánimos, cautivando a varios chicos de la clase, incluidos Ryoku - ¡Me da mucho gusto estar en esta clase…!

**¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien!**

**Continuara…**

**En el Próximo Capitulo: "La paz que fue corrompida" **


	3. La Paz que fue corrompida

**Digimon Frontier: The Miracles Chronicle's **

**Capítulo 2: "La paz que fue corrompida" **

La mañana siguiente después del segundo ataque de los digimon, las cosas en la ciudad parecían normalizarse, pues parecían eventos tan extraños, pero a la vez se sentía un poco de paz gracias a los caballeros que aparecían para proteger la ciudad. Sin embargo, los tres elegidos sabían que no debían bajar la guardia, aunque uno de ellos no parecía estar listo para la siguiente crisis. Shiro salió de su casa a prisa como siempre, pero no porque llegara tarde, sino porque le gustaba ser siempre puntual y espiar un poco al club femenino de atletismo de la escuela. Aunque en esta ocasión, sus motivos para madrugar eran diferentes. Con pasos tranquilos, Shiro transitaba por las calles de su vecindario, aquellas que no tuvieran muchos testigos, pues sobre su cabeza estaba Patamon, quien tomaba un jugo de bolsita con mucha emoción.

— Esto esta delicioso – Patamon bebía el jugo con mucha emoción – en el digimundo nunca encontrare algo como esto

— Veo que no eres quisquilloso con las cosas – Shiro se rio mientras enfocaba la vista en su brazalete – muy bien, volvamos a recapitular lo que me contaste anoche. Dices que el digimundo se encuentra en guerra

— Así es, una guerra que ya ha durado casi 10 años – recordó Patamon con tristeza – esto empezó con el despertar de los **Señores Demoniacos **que ansiaban tomar control del digimundo. Muchas de las zonas más vivas del digimundo han caído en sus manos, en donde han alzado sus **Templos Oscuros, **los cuales usan para absorber el Digi Code

— Con el cual, planean revivir a su amo Lucemon. ¿Qué ocurrió con quienes protegían el digimundo?

— **Los Caballeros de la Realeza **fueron derrotados uno por uno, o bueno la mayoría, pues otros desaparecieron misteriosamente. Mi padre, junto con el de Lopmon y la madre de Gatomon se sacrificaron para mantener el equilibrio del digimundo, pero también fracasaron

— Ellos eran los **Tres Ángeles del Digimundo **– Shiro se acercaba al instituto, pero se detuvo un momento - ¿Cuántos **Señores Demoniacos **existen y porque no pueden llegar a nuestro mundo?

— Con Lucemon, serian 7 Señores Demoniacos. Las **Bestias Sagradas **son la última defensa entre nuestro mundo y el suyo – Patamon tiro la bolsita y miro al cielo con seriedad – ellos están usando sus poderes para que la barrera no se rompa, pero es un desgaste enorme. Es por eso que nos enviaron para buscarlos. Solo ustedes pueden traer equilibrio a nuestros mundos, derrotando a los **Señores Demoniacos**

— ¿Y esperan a que nosotros los ayudemos? – Shiro se enfocó en su brazalete de nuevo para seguir su camino al instituto - ¿Cuál dijiste que era mi insignia?

— Es la **Insignia de la Paz**, por lo que se de ella, posee un gran poder, pero parece ser la más rara con respecto a su poder

— Bueno, eligió a un sujeto como yo. Así que es mejor que se acostumbre – Shiro se rio mientras se acercaba a una zona alejada del instituto, donde Patamon se escondió – vendré a la hora del receso a traerte algo de comer

— Gracias Shiro – Patamon empezó a volar a las ramas de un árbol donde se disponía a descansar

— Hola Patamon – al lugar llego Lopmon que se balanceaba por las ramas con sus grandes orejas - ¿Qué tal te llevas con tu compañero?

— Es un agradable sujeto, pero me sorprende su compromiso con sus estudios – alego el pequeño con orgullo – anoche se la paso revisando la anatomía del cuerpo femenino. Dijo que era para un examen

— Claro – Lopmon lo miro con duda mientras se cubría el rostro con una de sus orejas – no sé si eres muy inocente o muy distraído

— ¿Por qué lo dices…?

— Hola chicos – al lugar llego Gatomon que trepo el árbol de forma sencilla - ¿Alguna novedad?

— No hasta ahora, ¿Cuándo conoceremos a los **Heraldos**? – pregunto Patamon

— Se supone que cuando nosotros tres encontráramos a nuestros compañeros se revelarían ante nosotros – comento Lopmon con seriedad - ¿Sera que Patamon se equivocó?

— ¡Oye, yo no me equivoque!

— El brazalete de Shiro es único – Gatomon analizo esas palabras mientras fijaba su vista a la ciudad – tal vez ellos se presentarán cuando los tres se hayan transformado

— Lo que significa que Shiro debe transformarse, será sencillo, o como dicen los humanos, "Pan comido" – exclamo Patamon con emoción

— Espero que no te equivoques – Lopmon se mostró preocupada por un momento – las cosas en el digimundo siguen empeorando

Los tres digimon se vieron preocupados, sin darse cuenta que eran observaos por la enfermera Haruhi con una sonrisa. Dentro del instituto, Shiro miraba su brazalete, tratando de activarlo sin lograr nada, sobre todo porque este no parecía reaccionar a nada. Sus compañeros a su lado lo miraban extrañado, pues solo veían a su compañero mirar su brazo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al lugar llego Ryoku que le dio un golpecito en la cabeza para que lo viera.

— No hagas eso, los demás te ven de forma extraña – el peli negro tomo asiento, pero su semblante parecía cansado

— ¿A ti que te paso? Pareciera que te hubieran arrollado varias veces en un solo minuto

— No dormí mucho anoche, esos sueños han vuelto, pero más fuertes – Ryoku se recostó en su lugar muy cansado – veo a muchos digimon sufriendo, todo por culpa de los **Señores Demoniacos. **Uno de ellos en especial que se llama Beelzemon

— Creo que no deberías hacerles mucho caso a esos sueños amigo, solo te harás más viejo, como el viejo Jumon…

— ¿Cómo quien joven Shiro?

El mencionado vio detrás suyo al viejo a que acababa de insultar. Un hombre un poco bajo de amplia barba y cabellera blanca canosa, aunque tenía unos leves mechones rubios pálidos. Usaba un traje muy fino de chaleco y saco blanco con gris, con un distinguido broche en su pecho con la forma de un cristal de nieve.

— Solo fue una bromita Kodaino-sensei – hablo nervioso Shiro al verse descubierto

— Usted y sus bromitas siempre llamando la atención – el viejo maestro coloco un gran libro sobre el pecho de Shiro para dirigirse al frente del aula – pero ya que se ve muy energético, me ayudara a guiar la clase de hoy

— Si sensei – Shiro no pudo evitar el castigo mientras algunos de sus compañeros se reían un poco

— Y joven Ryoku, le recuerdo que tiene un compromiso a terminarse esta clase – hablo el maestro ya en su escritorio – confió en usted

— Claro sensei – el joven miro al frente del aula donde las chicas recién llegadas el día de ayer se encontraban sentadas

Ya que Ryoku era de los favoritos de los maestros por su actitud y compromiso, le pidieron que fuera un buen anfitrión y les diera un recorrido a las nuevas compañeras que habían llegado el día de ayer. Cabe resaltar que Ryoku no se negó, pero se sentía un poco nervioso al estar cerca de la chica llamada Serena, pues no podía negar que era muy linda. Llego la hora del almuerzo y Ryoku se acercó a las chicas, que solo parecían conversar entre sí, hasta que notaron a su compañero frente suyo.

— Ho-hola, es un gu-gusto – Ryoku se encontraba muy nervioso viendo a las chicas – soy Aisa Ryoku, les daré un pequeño recorrido por el inst-instituto…

— Muchas gracias por eso Ryoku-san – Natsu hizo una reverencia con mucha elegancia – estaremos a su cuidado

— S-sí, no se preocupen…

— Creo que eres muy tímido – Serena se acercó al peli negro con una risita, lo que hizo que Ryoku retrocediera muy nervioso

— Bu-bueno, es que… yo no… ¡Auch!

— Concéntrate pervertido – detrás de Ryoku apareció Kibo con una mirada seria – me llamo Kibo, también les acompañare o sino mi pervertido compañero solo las va a confundir

— ¿Él es un pervertido? – Serena le señalo muy curiosa, pero riéndose con inocencia

— ¿Alguien me llamo? – Shiro se acercó al lugar mirando a las chicas – Shiro el galán presente señoritas, es un honor saludarles

— Es un honor señor galante – Natsu se rio ante la personalidad de su compañero

— En fin – Ryoku se recuperó un poco para salir del aula – síganme, les mostrare el instituto

Ryoku empezó a guiar a las chicas, aunque fue acompañado por Kibo, asegurando que protegería a las chicas de Ryoku, mientras Shiro solo quería una excusa para conocer a las chicas lindas, aunque no pudo negar que se sentía atraído por la chica llamada Natsu, la cual sonreía con las peculiares bromas del peli negro de lentes. Unos minutos después de ver el comedor, la biblioteca y el patio principal, llegaron al edificio anexo donde se encontraba el gimnasio del instituto, en el cual se realizaba una práctica de basquetbol. Las chicas vieron con cierta emoción el lugar.

— ¡Vamos, quiero ver atletas, no niñitos! – gritaba el entrenador de cabellos negros alborotados con un traje de entrenador rojo con líneas azules - ¡No quiero ver fallos en las eliminatorias del próximo mes!

— Seinaru-sensei – Ryoku se adelantó a su grupo con una reverencia – disculpe si interrumpo su entrenamiento

— ¡Ryoku, muchacho! – el entrenador alboroto los cabellos del joven estudiante con una sonrisa - ¿Al fin decidiste volver a las practicas?

— Tal vez después sensei, solo traía a unas nuevas compañeras para conocer el lugar – Ryoku señalo a las chicas detrás suyo junto a Shiro y Kibo

— Sean bienvenidas señoritas. Hay muchos clubes deportivos a los cuales puedan unirse. Soy el sensei de deportes, pueden llamarme Seinaru-sensei

— Le agradezco la invitación Seinaru-sensei – Natsu hizo una reverencia que siguió serena – me gustaría mucho unirme, pero por ahora quiero integrarme a las actividades académicas que me correspondan

— Yo quiero entrar, pero revisare las opciones después – alego Serena con emoción – pero, ¿no hay peligro aquí verdad?

— No te preocupes, este lugar es seguro y nunca han pasado accidentes… - las palabras de Ryoku se vieron interrumpidas de golpe cuando un balón de básquet le dio de lleno en la cabeza

— ¡Pasen ese balón! – grito Hanzo desde el medio de la cancha – perdón, se me resbalo

— Mi puño se resbalará en tu cara – Shiro tomo el balón para lanzárselo, pero Natsu se lo arrebato

— Eso fue muy grosero – Natsu tomo el balón en su mano derecha para hacerlo girar sobre su dedo índice

— Fue un accidente – Hanzo se cruzó de brazos con malicia mientras veía a Ryoku levantarse – además, él siempre debe estar atento

— Hanzo, te puse a practicar tiros a la canasta, no quemados – Seinaru alzo su silbato con autoridad – termia tus prácticas para que te vayas a las duchas

— Como ordene Seinaru-sensei – el sujeto alzo la mano en espera del balón

Natsu lo lanzo con una sencilla sonrisa, pero cargado de mucha fuerza, haciendo que Hanzo retrocediera al recibir el balón en sus manos. Shiro solo pudo susurrar con mucha impresión: _"Que femenina". _El grupo empezó a salir del gimnasio, pero Serena dio un último vistazo a Hanzo con cierta emoción, en especial al verlo encestar una canasta con mucha habilidad. Mientras las cosas marchaban bien en el instituto, un pequeño portal dimensional se abría en una zona abandonada de la ciudad, de la cual salieron dos siluetas con forma humana y detrás de ellos una mas pequeña. Desde el portal, el cual parecía que desaparecería en cualquier momento, se apreció la silueta de alguien alto con una gran barba y un cetro en sus manos.

— **_Conocen bien su misión – _**hablo la silueta con una voz rasposa y distorsionada – **_encuentren a los elegidos y destrúyanlos_**

— Como ordene Barbamon-sama – hablo una silueta femenina – le agradecemos mucho esta oportunidad

— No le vamos a fallar, puede confiar plenamente en nosotros – hablo la otra silueta con voz masculina – esos humanos caerán ante nosotros Barbamon-sama

— **_Eso espero _**– la silueta desapareció lentamente en el portal, el cual procedió a cerrarse lentamente

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— Muy simple tonto – la voz femenina regaño a la otra mientras dejaba algo en el suelo, lo cual empezó a moverse – dejemos que este pequeñín empiece a alimentarse, luego atraparemos a esos humanos

— Siempre tan lista Arukenimon – el sujeto se veía emocionado mientras admiraba a su compañera que soltaba a la extraña criatura en el suelo

El extraño digimon se hizo líquido y se metió a una alcantarilla, mientras las dos siluetas se mezclaban entre la gente del lugar. Pasaron las horas en el instituto, así que varios de los estudiantes empezaron a retirarse, a excepción de Ryoku, Kibo y Shiro, que les tocaba el rol de limpieza en el aula. Ya no había muchos alumnos en el instituto, y algunos profesores seguían revisando algunas cosas en la sala de reuniones. Kibo salió un momento del aula para tirar la basura, dejando a sus compañeros limpiando los pupitres.

— ¿Tú también lo sentiste Shiro? – Ryoku miraba hacia la ciudad con seriedad

— Si, un pulso – Shiro se detuvo enfocando su vista en su brazalete – fue casi al mediodía. Pero es extraño que no haya aparecido un portal, o algo en las noticias

— Tal vez fue un pequeño portal, por eso Gatomon-san y los demás no lo sintieron, pero nuestros brazaletes sí. Debemos terminar aquí rápido para …

— ¿A dónde van a ir ustedes? – Kibo llego al salón con varios trapos para limpiar – les recuerdo que aún tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a terminar el proyecto de literatura. Y no me importa sus excusas, se van a quedar a terminarlo

— Sí, no te preocupes Kibo-san – Ryoku se mostró nervioso con el enojo de la chica – solo hablábamos de un plan para mañana

— Si se trata de invitar a esa chica llamada Serena, mejor olvídalo Ryoku – Kibo le dio un trapo con mucha fuerza en su mano – solo la vas a asustar con tu perversión

— No olvides que es un cobarde para ese tipo de cosas – completo Shiro con burla

— Eso no me ayuda – Ryoku se sintió desanimado, pero su semblante se volvió serio al mirar a la chica frente suyo – además, si no lo intento nunca sabré si tendré una oportunidad

— Como quieras – Kibo le dio la espalda con molestia para tomar su mochila – me adelanto a la biblioteca, no se tarden

Los dos chicos vieron salir a la chica un poco nerviosos por su actitud, pero decidieron no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Unos minutos después, Shiro llego a la biblioteca donde Kibo ya le esperaba, mientras que Ryoku decidió avisarle a los digimon que tardarían un poco más en salir. Shiro se registró y procedió a buscar un libro que necesitaría, pero mientras exploraba los estantes, se topó con Natsu, que parecía leer de forma muy apegada un libro. Al acercarse, comprobó que ese libro no pertenecía a la biblioteca, pues era literatura para adultos.

— Valla, nunca creí ver eso – las palabras de Shiro asustaron a Natsu que tuvo que contener un gritito de sorpresa – así que no soy el único loco que le gusta la saga de "La Vampiresa del deseo"

— N-no, lo encontré aquí tirado y quise acomodarlo, pero me gano la curiosidad – Natsu se mostraba muy nerviosa mientras intentaba acomodar el libro en alguna parte

— ¿Sabes que me gusta de ese libro? – Shiro saco uno de entre sus cosas y busco una página con tranquilidad – aunque en un principio la vampiresa se muestra muy atrevida tratando de conquistar al caza-vampiros, al final muestra su naturaleza solitaria y melancólica. Esa es la esencia de la novela

— Sí, es verdad – la chica se acercó mostrando su libro – en la secuela siento que lo arruinaron un poco al mostrar a los hermanos celosos y queriendo atención. Y su madre, ella era… era…

— Una total perra – Shiro sonrió al ver como la chica intentaba maldecir – lo bueno que la tercera obra fue la forma de redimirse. Sobre todo, cuando lo hicieron en la alcoba de su madre

— Fue un poco gracioso – Natsu se rio un poco mientras abrazaba un poco su libro – no creí encontrar a alguien que tuviera un gusto similar al mío en libros

— Bueno, la gente puede tachar a las personas de pervertidos, pero no se trata de eso. Solo es un tipo de gusto muy diferente y tal vez más liberal

— ¿Verdad que si? Me gustaría que más personas tuvieran estos gustos como yo, para conversar

— ¿Qué hay de tu amiga Serena-chan?

— Serena-sama no es de mucho leer – Natsu sonrió con cierta tristeza – ella es mas de divertirse con otras cosas que no sean libros

— ¿Serena-sama? Y bueno, ¿Dónde está ella?

Kibo observaba en silencio la conversación de su compañero y la chica nueva con seriedad, mientras se preguntaba donde rayos estaba Ryoku. Regresando al gimnasio del lugar, Serena había regresado para ver la práctica de las porristas y del equipo de Básquet. Fue ahí que vio de nuevo a Hanzo, el cual practicaba en solitario. El pelinegro realizo un fuerte tiro, pero este solo se desvió a las gradas, en las cuales estaba Serena, quien tomo el balón en sus manos.

— Veo que eres muy hábil Hanzo-san – la chica se levantó con el balón en sus manos y un poco nerviosa - ¿Eres el capitán del equipo?

— Sí, pero realizo la mayoría de las jugadas yo solo – el sujeto solo se mostraba indiferente con su mano extendía - ¿Quieres darme el balón niña?

— Para tu información, me llamo Serena Nazuki, y no soy una niña –la chica se acercó a la canasta con mucha confianza – también soy muy buena en los deportes

La chica lanzo el balón hacia la canasta, la cual reboto en el anillo y casi le pega en el rostro a la chica, si no fuera porque lo esquivo con un gesto de nervios, para caer en las manos de Hanzo, que solo se burló.

— Bu-bueno, estoy fuera de practica – la chica desvió la mirada con mucha vergüenza

— Se nota – Hanzo solo se dirigió al centro para practicar otro tiro – ahora, si no te molesta súper estrella, debo seguir practicando

— De acuerdo – la chica se disponía a retirarse, pero se giró al recordar algo – a propósito, quería preguntarte, ¿Dónde compraste ese brazalete?

— … ¿Qué? – Hanzo soltó el balón en sus manos mientras miraba a la chica detrás suyo - ¿De qué hablas?

— Ese brazalete oscuro en tu muñeca – la chica se acercó al sujeto para señalar el digi-vice en su muñeca como si fuera lo más normal – vi que Ryoku-san y Shiro-san también lo tenían, así que creí que era una moda del lugar

— Imposible… - Hanzo se mostró consternado al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Por qué tu…?

Las palabras del sujeto se detuvieron al sentir un poderoso estruendo que sacudió un poco el instituto. Unos momentos antes afuera del instituto, Ryoku se encontraba con los digimon dándoles algo que comer mientras explicaba la extraña sensación que antes había sentido junto a Shiro.

— Tal vez haya sido un pequeño portal – Gatomon analizaba esa información con seriedad – ya que ustedes tienen sus digi-vice, es posible que los presientan mejor que nosotros

— Nosotros usamos uno pequeño para llegar a este mundo – continuo Patamon – debido a las constantes peleas en el digimundo, algunos portales suelen abrirse

— Pero todos los digimon a excepción de los que sirven al ejercito de los Señores Demoniacos, saben los riesgos de venir al mundo de los humanos solos – termino Lopmon mientras comía unos dulces – si fuera un digimon malo, ya habríamos notado algo extraño en la ciudad

— Pensé en esa idea, pero recordé algo de lo que me dijo Gatomon-san antes – Ryoku se veía preocupado al recodar esas palabras – sobre los digimon enviados por los Señores Demoniacos. Tal vez existan más pequeños que no necesiten portales muy grandes

— Eso sería demasiado especifico Ryoku – Gatomon solo se rio por esas palabras – y dudo que se pueda hacer…

En eso, un poderoso estruendo sacudió toda la zona, alertando a todos los pocos alumnos que aún se encontraban en el instituto. Desde la calle, en donde se encontraba una alcantarilla, una extraña sustancia gris empezó a salir disparada del agujero, la cual se volvió viscosa y empezó a tomar la forma de una criatura deformada con algunas partes metálicas sobresaliendo en su cuerpo putrefacto.

— Odio tu perspicacia Ryoku – Gatomon solo bufo con molestia mientras se ponía en guardia

— Es un **Raremon**, es muy peligroso – dijo Lopmon con seriedad

— Es posible que sepa que estábamos aquí – Ryoku alzo su brazalete, pero se detuvo al ver como algunos estudiantes empezaban a salir del instituto – no puedo transformarme aquí, si descubren mi identidad…

— Te cubrimos – Patamon empezó a alejarse para llamar la atención del digimon maligno – Gatomon te ayudara a transformarte

— En ese caso, Lopmon, debes ir a buscar a Hanzo – Ryoku miro a la digimon para correr a otra zona del instituto – yo lo detendré por un momento

— ¡Entendido! – Lopmon empezó a subir a los árboles para dirigirse al gimnasio

— Es hora – Ryoku llego a la parte trasera del edificio para transformarse - **¡Pase Legendario, Acceso!**

Dentro del gimnasio, el estruendo sorprendió a los estudiantes y al entrenador, que empezaron a dirigirse a la salida. Hanzo tomo el brazo de Serena con fuerza para sacarla de ahí y la dejo con el resto del grupo.

— ¡Tranquilos jóvenes, quiero que salgan en orden al patio! – gritaba el entrenador Seinaru para calmarlos – busquen una salida y no se separen…

Las palabras del entrenador fueron interrumpidas por un segundo estruendo que provenía de las duchas. La puerta empezó a derretirse mientras del lugar salía un segundo **Raremon** que rugió con fuerza mientras soltaba un gas toxico de su cuerpo. Cuando el inmenso digimon vio a todos los jóvenes, empezó a moverse a paso lento para atacarlos, pero un golpe muy fuerte lo lanzo contra las gradas para inmovilizarlo. Al lugar había llegado una enorme liebre de piel marrón y ropas blancas que detuvo al digimon.

— ¡Tienen que salir de aquí rápido! – grito la enorme digimon con seriedad

— ¡Ya la escucharon! – el entrenador abrió la salida principal de golpe dirigiendo a los jóvenes - ¡Muévanse!

Todos empezaron a salir, mientras el inmenso digimon putrefacto empezaba a levantarse. Cuando todos empezaron a salir, Hanzo se quedó al final y una vez que no quedo nadie, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se aseguró de ponerle seguro para que no se abriera. Serena noto que su compañero no estaba, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hanzo-kun? – Antylamon saludo a su compañero mientras se ponía en guardia

— Llegaste justo a tiempo – Hanzo alzo su brazalete mientras sacaba su tarjeta de acceso de color oscuro - ¿Hay otro digimon como este afuera

— Así es, Gatomon y Ryoku-san se encargarán de él

— Lo dudo, es mejor que me apresure a terminar con este repugnante digimon – Hanzo activo su brazalete al pasar su acceso frente a este - **¡Pase Legendario, Acceso!**

Dentro de la escuela, Shiro, Natsu y Kibo salían de la biblioteca junto con un par de alumnos más y la bibliotecaria al sentir el fuerte estruendo. Empezaron a correr por los pasillos para salir del lugar, en eso se topan a Riki, a su hija Shiori y a Haruhi-sensei que también habían sentido el estremecimiento.

— Mami, tengo miedo – la niña se veía nerviosa en los brazos de la pelirroja

— Descuida pequeña, estaremos bien – Riki animaba a la pequeña mientras Shiro y su grupo se acercaban a ella

— ¡Jóvenes! – cerca de la salida se encontraba el profesor Jumon con un grupo de estudio detrás suyo - ¡Por aquí!

— Sigan al profesor – Haruhi empezó a dirigir a los jóvenes detrás suyo

Pero cuando empezaron a correr, una explosión se escuchó en los baños, seguido de una pared derrumbada con fuerza. Desde el interior salió un tercer **Raremon **que amenazaba con atacar a los jóvenes. Pero justo a tiempo apareció **Angemon, **que lo detuvo cuando uso su **Golpe de Fe** y lanzo al digimon lejos. El grupo aprovecho para salir, pero Shiro se quedó para ver la pelea. Riki vio a su compañero quedarse atrás y al sentirse preocupada se escondió junto a su hija, sin notar que Natsu también se quedaba atrás. En el patio principal, Angewomon y Magnamon retenían al primer Raremon, pero los gases tóxicos que desprendía de su cuerpo no permitían acercársele.

— **¡Flecha Celestial! **– Angewomon lanzo su técnica, pero un escupitajo por parte del digimon derritió la técnica - ¡Maldición!

— **¡Misiles de Plasma!** – Magnamon alzo sus brazos, de los cuales salieron disparados varios ataques, pero la mayoría eran derretidos por el ataque de Raremon, y los demás se desviaban – debemos atacarlo directamente, no hay de otra

— Yo no puedo, esos vapores tóxicos me desorientan… - Angewomon vio como Raremon alzaba su cabeza listo para disparar - ¡Ten cuidado!

— ¡Oh no! – Magnamon vio como Raremon disparo una gran cantidad de ácido hacia los estudiantes que iban saliendo del instituto - **¡Barrera de Oro!**

Magnamon se colocó delante de ellos y levanto una barrera dorada sobre ellos, deteniendo el ataque venenoso del digimon, mientras los estudiantes junto al profesor Jumon y Haruhi-sensei observaban muy impresionados. El ácido se deslizo por la barrera, hasta llegar al suelo, pero una parte del ataque había llegado al pecho de Magnamon, el cual sentía como su cuerpo parecía quemarse por el potente acido. Angewomon lanzo otra **Flecha Celestial **hacia Raremon, el cual detuvo su ataque y empezó a retroceder por el dolor. Magnamon pudo deshacer la barrera, pero sintió la quemadura muy fuerte en su pecho. De repente un poderoso estruendo se escuchó desde el gimnasio donde el segundo Raremon aparecía, disparando acido sin ningún control hacia Maligmon y Antylamon, los cuales presentaban algunas quemaduras en sus cuerpos. Ambos Raremon se reunieron, disparando acido por todas partes.

— ¿Se encuentran bien, Antylamon, Maligmon? – Magnamon empezó a recuperarse de la técnica mientras llegaba a lado del segundo caballero

— Deberías preocuparte por ti idiota, ¿Por qué no has acabado con ese digimon? – Maligmon enterró sus espadas en el suelo con furia - ¡Yo me encargare! **¡Razia Tenebrosa!**

De la espada del caballero salieron varias sombras que se colocaron debajo de los Raremon, los cuales fueron empalados por las sombras que se convirtieron en filosas y estridentes púas. Pero los Raremon solo parecieron verse paralizados por ellas, sin sentir dolor alguno por las sombras, las cuales también parecían derretirse por el corrosivo cuerpo de los digimon. Ambos Raremon volvieron a disparar acido de sus bocas, pero esta vez lograron darles de lleno a Antylamon y a Angewomon, que cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Magnamon levanto una enorme barrera para cubrir a las dos digimon, mientras Maligmon tomo sus espadas con enojo al ver que su técnica no funcionaba.

— Se necesita una técnica más poderosa y del tipo destructiva que pueda darle a esos digimon – hablaba Magnamon que sostenía la barrera con mucho cansancio – mis misiles podrían, pero necesitamos acorralarlos…

— ¡Tú no me darás ordenes idiota! – Maligmon alzo sus espadas, las cuales se llenaban de un destello oscuro - **¡Doble tajo oscuro! **

— ¡No espera…!

La advertencia de Magnamon llego tarde al ver como la técnica de Magnamon destruía la barrera dorada y golpeaba a los dos Raremon, pero estos no parecían verse afectados del todo por la técnica.

— ¡No debiste hacer eso! – Magnamon se mostraba cansado mientras encaraba al segundo caballero – destruiste mi barrera y ya no me queda mucha energía para hacer otra

— Tú fuiste el idiota que la puso. La prioridad es destruir esas cosas – replico Maligmon sin verse del todo intimidado por la ira de Magnamon

— La prioridad es proteger a los que estén en peligro – Magnamon señalo a los estudiantes que aún se encontraban observando con nervios la pelea – no puedes hacer lo que te plazca así sin mas

— ¡Adelante, oblígame! – ambos caballeros se ponían en guardia, ignorando que aún estaban los otros digimon amenazando con destruir el instituto

— Estos muchachos – la sensei Haruhi se mostraba molesta con la actitud de los caballeros, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar una fuerte explosión desde otra parte

Desde el edificio, un gran agujero se creó mientras una silueta era disparada con fuerza hacia el exterior, revelando ser Angemon, quien mostraba varias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo por su pelea con el tercer Raremon, lo que termino por devolverlo a su forma de Patamon. El tercer Raremon salió del instituto con velocidad para ponerse al lado de los otros dos, para empezar a disparar acido por todas partes, deteniendo la pelea de los caballeros, mientras Angewomon y Antylamon corrían a socorrer a su compañero. Shiro miraba la pelea desde el interior del instituto, justo donde estaba el agujero creado por el tercer Raremon. Apretando los puños, miro su brazalete rojo, el cual no parecía reaccionar ante la situación.

— ¡¿Por qué no funcionas?! – Shiro golpeo su brazalete con enojo - ¡Anda, reacciona!

— ¡Shiro! – Riki intento acercarse a su compañero con Shiori en brazos - ¡Hay que irnos!

— ¡Yo también quiero luchar!

El grito de Shiro hizo reaccionar al brazalete, el cual lanzo un poderoso destello rojo, cegando a todos momentáneamente. El tiempo se detuvo para Shiro, quien vio en sus manos una tarjeta de Acceso roja con destellos rojos. Al verla, los ojos oscuros de Javier se tornaron amarillos mientras una sonrisa malévola se mostró en su rostro.

— **¡Pase legendario, Acceso! **– el cuerpo de Shiro se vio cubierto por un destello rojo, seguido de una armadura similar a la de Magnamon cubría su cuerpo

La armadura mostraba señas violentas al tener un color rojo con líneas negras que se extendían por su cuerpo por completo, como si de una extraña sustancia se fusionara con él. En su brazo izquierdo apareció un escudo con una circunferencia filosa y varias marcas tenebrosas en el centro. En su mano derecha apareció una extraña hacha con cabeza de martillo de tamaño mediano. La capa del caballero solo alcanzaba hasta la cintura y era totalmente roja con las mismas líneas negras. Su casco cubría solo su cabeza, dejando una cabellera gris larga saliendo de la parte trasera, una especie de antifaz cubriendo su rostro, revelando sus ojos amarillos y una sonrisa colmilluda.

— **¡NegasMaerumon, el Caballero de la Locura! **– el nuevo caballero alzo su arma al cielo mientras empezaba a reír con locura - ¡Al fin soy libre!

— ¿Shiro-kun? – Natsu se acercó al caballero mientras Riki y Shiori lo veían muy sorprendidas

Sin esperar más, el caballero dio un gran salto al campo de batalla para terminar la pelea. En el lugar, los tres Raremon seguían disparando acido por todas partes, mientras los caballeros intentaban acercarse en vano. Angewomon y Antylamon vigilaban a los alumnos que intentaban salir por otra parte, mientras Angewomon cargaba a su compañero Patamon en sus brazos. Los tres digimon se preparaban para un disparo en conjunto, alertando a los caballeros, pero un estruendo en medio de la batalla se vio presente cuando algo aterrizo con fuerza, levantando una nube de polvo, seguido por unos relámpagos que destellaban con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Boom nena! – el nuevo caballero aterrizo con una rodilla en el suelo y levantarse rápidamente - ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

— ¿Ese es…? – Magnamon reconoció a su compañero transformado – por fin lo logro

— Genial, otro inútil que viene a estorbarme – Maligmon seguía en guardia mirando con enojo al tercer caballero

— ¿Inútil dices? No veo que hayas acabado con esos enemigos tu solito – NegasMaerumon se rio del caballero oscuro mientras señalaba a los enemigos – mira y aprende perdedor…

— ¡Negas cuidado!

Magnamon alerto a su compañero por un disparo acido de los tres Raremon, pero este solo alzo su escudo, el cual desvió los disparos ácidos por todas partes, sin siquiera verse afectado por este. El caballero alzo su arma, la cual liberaba relámpagos por todas partes incluso haciendo retroceder a los digimon.

— ¡Les gusta derretir cosas, derritan esto! – Negas dio un gran salto y golpeo el suelo delante de los Raremon con su arma - **¡Relámpago Negas!**

Un poderoso relámpago azoto a los tres Raremon, los cuales se chamuscaron con el ataque, cayendo al suelo derrotados. Negas solo tomo su arma para después empezar a reír con locura.

— Así es como se hace perdedor – Negas solo señalo a Maligmon, que se cruzaba de brazos con mucha molestia - ¿Algo que argumentar?

— Solo tuviste suerte, yo hubiera podido hacer lo mismo…

— Pero no lo hiciste – Negas se colocó en frente de Maligmon con una mirada desafiante – anda retrasado, muéstrame el poder de la bondad

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Relájense – Magnamon se interpuso entre los dos caballeros que estaban listos para luchar – Negas, debes relajarte un poco…

— ¿Relajarme? – el caballero se rio de las palabras del caballero dorado para después posar su mano sobre su pecho - ¡Tu no me dirás que hacer!

Sin poder verlo venir, NegasMaerumon inmovilizo a Magnamon al electrocutar al caballero, quien cae de rodillas. Maligmon se prepara para pelear, pero es golpeado con fuerza por Negas con su martillo, lanzándolo lejos. Angewomon y Antylamon no logran comprender lo que ocurre, pero ya no tienen fuerza para luchar o detenerlos. Negas empieza a caminar hacia Maligmon para darle otro golpe, pero sorpresivamente es pateado por la espalda y derribado, viendo que el culpable es Magnamon, quien, con muchas dudas en sus ojos, se pone en guardia mientras saca su espada.

— Shiro, somos amigos. No quiero lastimarte – Magnamon intenta razonar con su compañero para hacerle entrar en razón – detente por favor

— Y ahí vas de nuevo a darme ordenes, ¡De nuevo! – Negas negó con una risa mientras cargaba más rayos en su cuerpo – bien, sufre ante mi

— ¡Maldito! – Maligmon se levantó listo para cargar contra Negas, pero un poderoso estruendo sorprendió a los tres caballeros

Los tres vieron como los Raremon se habían fusionado en un solo cuerpo, el cual ahora era más grande y amenazaba con derretir todo el instituto.

— **¡Nube de Cristal! **– la voz de alguien se escuchó sobre el instituto llamando la atención de los caballeros y digimon

Una fuerte ventisca helada cubrió al inmenso Raremon, el cual empezó a congelarse rápidamente, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Los tres caballeros vieron que el responsable se encontraba sobre el techo, con la apariencia de un brujo de ropas blancas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el galopar de un caballo. En frente del digimon congelado apareció una especie de Centauro de armadura roja y negra, el cual llevaba un arco y flecha muy grandes en sus manos.

— **¡Flecha de la Justicia! **– el digimon centauro disparo varias flechas al digimon congelado, destruyéndolo por completo, haciendo aparecer su digi code – trabajo terminado, gracias Sorcerymon

— Bien hecho Sagittarimon – el identificado bajo del techo soltando un aire frio – absorbe el digi code, ya no hay ningún estudiante testigo por la zona

— ¡Oye, era mi objetivo! – Negas se veía molesto mientras tomaba con fuerza el mango de su arma - ¡Te hare pagar por tu descaro!

— ¡Negas, detente…! – Magnamon iba a detenerlo, pero ya estaba en su limite

— Shiro, detente – la sensei peli morada se interpuso entre el caballero y el digimon brujo con tranquilidad

— Nadie me da órdenes, en especial una vieja… - Negas se detuvo en el momento en que la sensei coloco sus dedos índice y medio en el puente de su nariz, haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente

— ¿Pero qué…? – Maligmon se sorprendió al igual que Magnamon, hasta que cayó en cuenta que también estaba agotado

— Al menos esto ya se detuvo – la sensei se arrodillo a donde estaba Shiro para revisar su pulso – Sagittarimon, llévalo atrás. Sorcerymon, por favor cura a Patamon y sus amigas

— Entendido – ambos digimon acataron sus órdenes sin protestar en lo absoluto

— Ustedes dos, síganme de inmediato – Haruhi señalo a los caballeros, que no parecían protestar

Magnamon y Maligmon desactivaron su transformación, siguiendo a la sensei a la parte trasera del instituto, pero Ryoku se detuvo al ver que era observado por Riki y Shiori, siendo la pequeña quien estaba muy impresionada por lo que había visto.

— ¡Lyoku-kun, estuviste incleíble! – dijo la pequeña en brazos de su madre con emoción – te veías muy genial

— Gracias Shiori-chan, lamento si…

— ¡No te acerques! – Riki detuvo a su compañero con un grito fuerte

— ¿Riki-san…? – Ryoku se sorprendió al ver una mirada de total miedo en el rostro de su amiga y sempai

— ¡No te acerques a mi hija! – la chica tomo valor para empezar a corar lejos del instituto alejándose del joven elegido que sentía su corazón partirse al ver esa expresión

— No te preocupes Ryoku-kun – la sensei palmeo el hombro del joven que se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta – yo hablare con ella al terminar aquí. No todos pueden asimilar la verdad de la misma forma que otros

El joven elegido empezó a seguir a la sensei, mientras ella veía hacia donde se había ido su hija adoptiva, luego dirigió su vista al instituto, del cual salía de entre las sombras Natsu, la cual mantenía un semblante de sorpresa y tranquilidad. Unos minutos después, Shiro abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe al recordar las cosas que habían ocurrido. Se tallo los ojos y comprobó en su mano su Acceso, el cual seguía liberando leves destellos rojos. En eso, Patamon se acerca a su lado con preocupación y al frente suyo estaba Ryoku y Hanzo, junto a la enfermera Haruhi y otros dos digimon desconocidos.

— ¿Sigo siendo virgen verdad?

— Si, ya regreso – Ryoku suspiro con mucho alivio para después ayudar a su compañero a levantarse – me preocupaste mi amigo

— Lo que ocurrió… oh viejo – Shiro sacudió su cabeza con los recuerdos que le abordaron - ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Acaso así son los poderes cuando te transformas?

— Lo que ocurrió es que corrompiste el poder de tu Insignia con energías negativas – explico el digimon brujo con seriedad – debiste tener mucha prisa por querer digievolucionar, algo totalmente a lo que representa tu poder

— Esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir muchacho – expreso el digimon centauro con seriedad – exponerte a ese tipo de poder y a tus compañeros podría causar problemas en el futuro

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes en primer lugar? – Hanzo los miro con cierta molestia

— Ellos son los **Heraldos – **explico Lopmon un poco nerviosa sobre el hombro de Hanzo – son los digimon que nos ayudarían en nuestra estancia aquí

— Soy Sorcerymon, el Heraldo de la sabiduría y guardián del castillo de Seraphimon – se presentó el digimon brujo con cierta tristeza – o al menos, era el guardián

— Y yo soy Sagittarimon, el Heraldo de la fuerza, guardián de la armada de Cherubimon – se presentó el digimon centauro con una pequeña reverencia – debo decir que me impresiono descubrir que ustedes eran los elegidos muchachos sinvergüenza. Sabía que eran especiales

— ¿Por qué su voz me suena familiar? – Ryoku miro atentamente a los dos digimon hasta que noto un silbato de entrenador colgando del cuello de Sagittarimon – imposible

Ambos digimon soltaron un destello leve, para que sus cuerpos tomaran la forma del entrenador Seinaru en el caso de Sagittarimon, mientras Jumon Kodaino apareció en lugar de Sorcerymon. Haruhi se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad en su semblante.

— Nosotros fuimos elegidos por las Bestias Sagradas para guiar a los elegidos, en compañía de sus compañeros digimon – hablo la sensei señalando a sus compañeros maestros – ellos llevan el mismo tiempo aquí igual que yo esperando y observando, vigilando este mundo

— ¿Usted también es una digimon Haruhi-sensei?

— No querido Ryoku, soy humana al igual que tú y tus compañeros – las palabras gentiles y graciosas de la sensei no parecían concordar con los otros dos sensei disfrazados a su lado – se podría decir que soy la representante de los humanos en estos momentos

— En todo caso, no necesito de su ayuda ni de nadie más… - Hanzo procedió a retirarse, pero fue detenido por Sagittarimon con fuerza

— Hace unos momentos no parecía que eso ocurriera Hanzo. De hecho, sigues perdiendo el control, al igual que en los entrenamientos

— Shiro, no tuviste control de tus poderes, muy contrario a lo que representa tu insignia – hablo Sorcerymon señalando al chico que solo ajustaba sus lentes con fastidio – sigues siendo tan impulsivo, y eso causo muchos problemas

— Ryoku-kun, hiciste muy bien en proteger a tus compañeros de los ataques de Raremon, pero si cargas con tantas cosas sin controlar tu poder, te agotaras fácilmente – expreso la sensei con palabras delicadas – necesitas tomar más en serio tu rol como elegido

— Lo lamento Haruhi-sensei – el sujeto agacho su cabeza con mucha pena

— Y eso también va para ustedes – la sensei señalo a los digimon, los cuales se sorprendieron, sobre todo Gatomon – se supone que heredaran la voluntad de sus padres, y no saben dar usos a sus poderes, y mucho menos a sus compañeros

— ¡No le permito que hable sobre la voluntad de mi madre de esa forma! – Gatomon encaro a la sensei de cabellos morados con enojo – usted no la conoció nunca humana

— Te aseguro Gatomon-chan, que la conocí muy bien – la sensei se arrodillo a su altura, mostrando una mirada seria cargada de mucha intimidación, la suficiente para hacer retroceder a la digimon felina – es por ella que estoy aquí. Y créeme, tu falta de madurez es una grave falta de respeto a ella

— Tch – Gatomon desvió la vista en aparente derrota

— Bien, ya es hora de que se retiren, antes de que las autoridades lleguen a este lugar – Sorcerymon señalo el atardecer que se mostraba en el horizonte – mañana seguiremos hablando sobre el entrenamiento que llevaran a partir de ahora. Nos veremos mañana muchachos

— Como sea – Hanzo se soltó del fuerte agarre de su entrenador para retirarse con Lopmon sobre su hombro, pero se detuvo un instante mientras dirigía la vista hacia Ryoku – a propósito de nada, creo que encontré algo curioso hace unos momentos. Involucra a la chica nueva Serena

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Ryoku, que después paso a preocuparse por lo descubierto. Al día siguiente, Ryoku llegaba al instituto como de costumbre, pero se sorprendió que no había policía ni nadie extraño investigando el lugar de la batalla. Y esto se debía a que todo el instituto había sido reconstruido y reparado, como si nada hubiera pasado el día de ayer. El elegido vio pasar a su profesor de historia disfrazado, el cual le guiño el ojo en complicidad, lo que llevo a Ryoku a entender que él se había encargado de todo. El joven estudiante llego a su casillero, y lo primero que encontró fue una nota con unas letras rojas escritas muy violentamente, lo que significaba que Kibo la había escrito. La nota era corta, clara y amenazante, un simple: "_Estas muerto". _Era obvio que se había enojado por abandonarla ayer con toda la carga del proyecto, tendría que pensar en una forma de compensarle ese detalle a la chica. Tomo las cosas de su casillero, guardo la nota de su compañera en su compartimiento de notas y cerro el casillero listo para irse, pero fue detenido por un pequeño abrazo de Shiori que llego a sus piernas con su siempre adorable sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días Lyoku-kun! – saludo la pequeña con su singular sonrisa - ¿Te encuentlas bien?

— Estoy bien Shiori-chan, no te preocupes – el peli negro la cargo observando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está tu mami y Haruhi-sensei?

— Mami estaba muy tliste anoche, pero mami Haluhi hablo con ella

— No te preocupes Ryoku-kun – la mencionada llego a su lado para tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos – te sugiero que no cargues con mucho estrés en tus hombros

— Gracias Haruhi-sensei – el joven se despidió de su superior y de la pequeña que empezaban a alejarse

— Ryoku-kun – la voz de Riki se escuchó detrás del joven elegido

— Riki-san, yo… - el peli negro bajo la vista con mucha pena – perdona si te asuste, créeme que no quería hacerlo. Si tu consideras que deba alejarme, yo lo hare…

Ryoku recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de la chica, mientras se sorprendía de escuchar el llanto que la chica empezaba a soltar.

— Perdóname, Ryoku-kun… - la chica hablaba con la voz quebrada, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo – me asuste, vi tanto peligro y me preocupe por Shiori-chan, que solo pude correr para escapar. Pero Haruhi-san me explico todo lo que ocurrió. No fue tu culpa, perdóname si te hice sentir mal

— Está bien Riki-sempai, otro en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado así. Eso significa que eres muy buena madre

— Bueno, eso lo sé – la chica recupero la confianza con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, para después darle un golpecito en la frente al chico

— ¡Auch! Eso me dolió

— Eso fue por asustarme y no decirme nada de tus poderes – la chica mostro su actitud de hermana mayor con su amigo como siempre lo hacia

— Es que me prohibieron revelar esto a los demás y… - las palabras de Ryoku se detuvieron al recibir un beso en la frente por parte de la pelirroja - … ¿Y eso?

— Eso, fue por habernos protegidos a todos el día de ayer – la chica sonrió con burla al ver el rostro ruborizado de su compañero – pero no le digas a Shiro, a él solo le daré un buen estirón de orejas por sus locuras

— ¿No le vas a decir que a quién? – la llegada repentina de Shiro asusto a la chica, que después de su gritito de sorpresa, procedió a darle un buen zape a su compañero - ¡Auch! ¿Eso me gano por ser un héroe?

— ¡No, eso te ganas por asustar a la gente de esa forma!

Al ver la pintoresca escena de sus amigos, Ryoku se sintió más relajado, aun sabiendo que los desafíos que se presentarían, serian aún más peligrosos, pero solo quería ser positivo, ante todo. Por desgracia para el joven elegido y sus amigos, dos siluetas se encontraban en las afueras del instituto observando el lugar con cierto interés…

**El peligro estaba muy cerca…**

**Continuara…**

**En el Próximo Capitulo: "La Doncella que Respetaba sus cadenas" **


End file.
